A Good Thing
by momma2fan
Summary: After Bella graduates from college she thought her dream job would be waiting...fate had other plans. When her brother Emmett asks her to join his band, she agrees. What happens when music isn't the only thing that sparks her interest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..:( the plot is all mine...

AN: I am currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I am still working on my other fic, but this has been in my head for days so I had to get it down...=)

Summary: After Bella graduates from college she thought her dream job would be waiting...fate had other plans. When her brother Emmett asks her to join his band, she agrees. What happens when music isn't the only thing that sparks her interest?

BPOV

The drum beat started vibrating the floor beneath my feet. I would have stomped for all the good it would have done. Soon after the guitar riffs started and I knew my studying was done. Why I agreed to move in with my brother and his band mates I will never know. I had two more finals before I graduated from college. All I wanted to do was write. Journalism school was my answer.

All through high school I had written little things. I had written for the school paper and been on the yearbook committee. What I really wanted to do was write a novel. But a newspaper would be my jumping off point. But not if I couldn't graduate.

I flung back my desk chair and stormed down the steps. The thundering got louder as I approached the garage. _Why does my room have to be over the garage?_ I thought as I swung open the door. "EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Still, the beat went on. I walked over to his friend Jasper's amplifier and yanked his guitar cord out of it. Not stopping I went straight to Edward's and unplugged his as well. The only sound left was the keyboard that Rose was playing and Em's drums.

Finally Emmett realized everyone had stopped and looked up. His eyes immediately fell on me standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "What the fuck, Bella? We have to rehearse we have a gig tomorrow." Emmett stormed.

"I don't give a shit. I have two more finals to study for Emmett. Tomorrow is my last day and I have to pass. You can wait to practice when I am at class." I implored with my big brother. "Please!"

Emmett just stared at me. He was older than me by three years, but sometimes it felt like I was the older sibling. When our parents had died in my first year of school it as agreed that I would move in with him and his friends in Seattle since I was going to UW. I agreed at the time because I hated the dorms. My roommate at the time was understandably upset, until Alice met Jasper and they fell in love, she came with me and we have been here ever since.

"Why can't you go to the library?" Emmett whined.

"Because it is going to be packed with all of the other students trying to cram for their last finals, that's why. Come on Emmett, just give me two hours. Then I will make you guys whatever you want for dinner. Please!" I begged one last time.

Emmett sighed and looked around at the group, "What do you think guys?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Whatever we want for dinner? No matter how elaborate?"

"Yes." I knew I had won.

"Fine, two hours. Starting now."

"Thanks," I said as I ran back up to my room. I sat back down at my desk and re-opened my text book and went back to my reading in blissful silence.

EPOV

I watched Bella run from the room and slowly removed my guitar strap from my shoulder. Jasper was doing the same thing. I watched Rose turn off her keyboard and walk over to Emmett.

"Well damn. What are we gonna do for two hours?" He mumbled.

I just sighed and turned to go in the house. It was a nice two story. It had five bedrooms and three and a half baths. A full service kitchen, which came in handy since Bella was such a great cook. A living room, dining room and three car garage. The garage was not used for cars though and held all of our music equipment and served as our rehearsal space.

I plopped down on the couch in the living room and watched as everyone else strode in and took up positions as well. "Why don't we go over the play list and figure out if we want to add any new songs."

"Edward the play list is fine. We have gone over it a dozen times. What new songs are we gonna add? I haven't written any, have you?" Rose snarled.

"Actually.."I had written a couple, but they were both duets. I was worried that Rose's voice wasn't strong enough for them and I knew Alice couldn't carry a tune.

"Dude, you holding out on us?" Jasper asked.

"No. I just finished them and I am worried about the sound. Look, I'll go grab them and my acoustic and see what you all think." I got up from the couch and went up to my room. I looked in on Bella as I passed, but her nose was buried in a book and she was scribbling furiously in a notebook. I grabbed my guitar and the sheet music and went back down stairs.

"Here Rose. They are duets. See what you think." I handed Rose the sheets and handed the guys their copies. Rose started humming as she read. I sat down and started strumming out the chorus.

_don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_we can make forever feel this way_

_don't you wanna stay _

"Well, what do you think?" I asked after a few moments.

Rose looked at me. "It's great Edward, but I don't think this is in my range. Lets try it though."

For the next half hour we worked on the song, but finally agreed that we needed a different female to do the vocals. We just didn't have any idea who. We decided to put it aside for now and we looked at the other one. I thought Rose sounded good on this one, but she disagreed.

"Edward, I don't like how the harmony's sound. Maybe we should audition for a new female vocal. I just don't have the right sound and we all know that Alice can't sing in the shower. No offense Jazz."

"None taken, Rosie." Jasper grinned.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I know someone who could sing them."

"WHO?" We all shouted.

Emmett didn't answer, he just looked at the ceiling. We all looked up confused and then looked at each other. Suddenly it dawned on me. "Bella? Seriously, Em? Come on."

"Dude, she can sing like there is no tomorrow. I just don't know if she would do it. She is so shy and totally focused on starting a writing career after she graduates next week. Just listen, she always sings when she is making dinner. Just wait. You'll be blown away."

"Alright, but if she does blow us away, how are _you_ going to convince her to sing with us?"

Emmett just smirked, "I have my ways. Trust me."

Famous last words.

**AN: So tell me what you thought. I promise to keep up with both stories, I am just currently stumped on Lost and Found. Also, any songs that are used in this story are not mine, but I am going to pretend...you can too...=) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters..I do however own the plot.

BPOV

I finally closed my books and stretched. I had been at it for a while. I looked at the clock and realized that four hours had passed since I asked Emmett for two hours of silence. _He is gonna kill me._ I quickly got up and ran down the steps. Everyone was sitting in the living room in what looked to be a strategy session.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to take so long." I said as I entered the room. Four heads popped up to look in my direction. I giggled because it didn't look like they knew how much time had passed.

"No problem, Bells. Are you gonna start dinner now?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "Did you guys decide what you wanted?"

"I'm good with whatever," Edward said. A chorus of agreement went through the group. I just nodded my head and went into the kitchen.

I went to the radio that was under the cabinet and flipped it on. I opened the freezer as I hummed to some _Sara Evans_. I took out the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. I preheated the oven for the bread and got out of the fridge everything I would need for my homemade sauce. While doing this my favorite song came on the radio.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_uh oh uh oh_

I didn't notice the four heads that popped around the corner of the living room.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

I was busy chopping the vegetables and preparing the meatballs to simmer in the sauce. If I had seen the looks that were passing on the faces of my brother and his friends I would have been very nervous. A good thing I was focused.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

I placed the meatballs into the sauce as it simmered and got out another pot to start the water boiling for the pasta. I was busy getting the cutting board and a large bowl out that I didn't notice when I was joined in the kitchen.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

I turned to go to the refrigerator to get vegetables for a salad and squealed, realizing for the first time that I wasn't alone. Placing my hand over my heart, "What the fuck guys? You scared the shit out of me." I went over and turned down the volume on the radio. "What's up?"

Before anyone could answer me, a little voice was coming from the living room. "I am all done. I am all finished. College is over for me. Ooh, do I smell spaghetti?" Alice skipped into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw us all congregated around the table. "What's going on people?" She walked over to Jasper and gave him a kiss before sitting on his lap.

"I was just asking the same thing, Tink." I called her 'Tink' short for tinkerbell because she was a pixie little thing. "Anyone want to explain?"

Everyone looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Okay, here's the deal. I have just finished writing two new songs and after practicing them we realized that Rose's voice is all wrong for them. We were wondering if you would sing them with us?"

I just stared at the faces of the people who had become my family. "You want me to what? I don't sing."

"Bullshit! We all just heard you. You can belt out a song better than any female vocalist I have heard in a while. No offense Rose."

"None taken. Listen Bells, we know that you are getting ready to graduate and you wanna start on your career. We aren't trying to diminish that. We just want you to sing them and then decide. You have a very strong voice, sweetie and I think you would blend really well with Edward." Rose wasn't one to dole out the compliments but when she did they were usually pretty good.

Blend with Edward, "Wait, you want me to sing a duet with _Edward_. Now I know you all are nuts." I turned to stir the sauce and start chopping the vegetable for the salad.

"Come on, Bella. What is so bad about singing with me?" Edward appeared at my side.

I looked up into his emerald eyes. I had always had a little crush in him, but he was my brother's best friend. Who looks at their best friend's little sister? "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you are so talented and I would totally not want to be in your shadow."

EPOV

Seriously. She thought that she would be in my shadow. I couldn't help it when my jaw fell open in surprise and the laugh that followed. "You wouldn't be in my shadow. You would be sharing the spotlight with me." I watched her face as she took in that new information. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Do I have to decide tonight? How soon do you want to add these songs to your repertoire?" She asked as she finished making the salad for dinner. She handed it to me to put on the table.

I walked over and sat the salad bowl down as everyone else got up to help set the table and get dressings for the salad. "You don't have to decide tonight. Get through your finals and we will get through this gig and then talk about again. If you wouldn't mind though, can you rehearse with us tonight just to see how it sounds? That way if you decide to go for it, I can make the necessary changes to the music."

Bella turned toward the table with rest of our dinner and set it down. "Okay, I'll sing them with you tonight and then see what happens in the next week or so. Does that work for everyone?"

A chorus of agreement went around the table.

We all sat down and dug into the dinner that Bella had prepared. It was delicious. I'm not sure what we did before she moved in, lots of takeout and frozen pizza. After dinner was done, Bella left the kitchen so that we could clean up. That was the rule of the house, Bella never had to wash the dishes because she always cooked.

"Do you think she will actually sing with us?" Jasper asked. He was the most sensitive of our group. He was always in tune with how everyone was feeling.

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Em?" Emmett was putting the leftovers in plastic containers and looked at me.

He shrugged, "I really don't know. She was never really one for the spotlight. I guess she will have to get used to that if she ever wants to write a novel. Public appearances and all that. How would that really be any different from singing on stage with us?"

"Good point. Lets just see after she rehearses with us. Do you think Alice will come in and listen with a critical ear?" I asked Jazz.

"Sure. You know Alice is always ready to give her opinion." We all laughed. She was an opinionated little pixie.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up and everything put away, we all walked into the living room and grabbed the girls. We all made our way to the garage and I handed Bella the sheet music. I knew that she could read it because she had taught Emmett. He was great on the drums but the buffoon had only ever picked up the beats, he had never actually read them. I strapped on my guitar and plugged it back into my amp as Jasper did the same.

"You'll sing the second verse and harmonize with me on the chorus, okay?" I asked.

She just nodded her head as she read the papers I had handed her. Rose was plugging in the extra microphone while we all warmed up a little and tuned our instruments. Once Rose was in position behind her keyboards I looked at Bella to see if she was ready. She looked up at me and I could see the nerves in her eyes.

"Relax. There is no audience. It's just us and Alice. You'll be fine. Ready?" I tried to soothe her nerves. She finally nodded her head. I looked at Em and he counted it off.

"1, 2, 3..." Rose and Jasper began playing.

(Edward)

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

(Both)

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

(Bella)

_Lets take it slow I don't want to move to fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When your up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

(Both)

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh it feels so perfect baby..(That it feels so perfect baby)_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_..

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

_Don't you wanna stay.._

_yeah yeah yeahhh_

_yeah yeah yeahhh_

Once the last notes faded away we all looked at each other and then over at Bella. That was exactly how I had wanted the song to sound when I had written it.

"WOW!"Alice jumped down from her perch. "That was awesome. Bella, I didn't know you could sing like that. You are so good. Why didn't you choose music as your profession?"

"Yeah, Bells. I never knew you could sing like that and I have known you your whole life."

Bella's face was a shade of crimson I have never seen before. "Thanks. That was a really good song Edward. I gotta go get some rest before my finals tomorrow. See you guys." She fled from the room quickly.

"Damn! I never knew my music could sound like that. We are so going to have to talk her into performing with us guys. We would kick ass." I wasn't sure what we were going to do to convince her, but I knew we had to try.

**AN: Thanks for all of those who have added my story to their alerts. Your words would mean so much though. So go on...press that review button...til next time..=)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters...Alas they belong to SM.

AN: Can you believe three chapters in two days? Mark your calenders...I think it's a record..For me anyway..=)

BPOV

I was getting really frustrated. It has been over a month and still I have had no job offers. I must have gone on fifty interviews, you would think someone would hire me. Every day a new rejection letter would show up in the mail. Today was no different. This time I was rejected by the _Seattle Times_. I was ready to give up.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I picked up the copy of the paper on the table and opened it to the classifieds. I sat down and started looking again. I was still looking when Alice walked in.

"Morning. Another rejection?" She asked spying my search. I just nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. You could always just join the band. You know they want you to."

"I can't join the group, Ali. That's not why I went to college. I want to be a journalist. I want to write." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice or the despair.

"Well then write a book, Bella. Stop whining about it." Alice snapped. She never lost her temper.

"Well, I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Sorry to bore you with my troubles. I thought you would listen. I always listen to you when it comes to Jasper. Don't worry it won't happen again." I got up and stormed out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it.

I flopped down on my bed and thought about what Alice said. _Was I whining? I thought that I was meant to be a writer. Maybe I should just write a book. I have plenty of ideas._ My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the connected bathroom opening. _I guess I forgot to lock that one._

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate to see good talent being wasted. I just wish you could have seen your face when you sang that song with Edward. You looked like you belonged." Alice sat down beside me.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "I was so nervous. How did it sound, truly?"

"Amazing. I had goose bumps." I leaned back and smiled. Maybe I could join them.

"Is anyone else up?"

"I think I heard Edward stirring. Then again I had to go through his room to get to yours." She giggled and left.

I got up and walked through the bathroom I shared with Edward and peaked in his room. He was still laying in his bed and I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Thank goodness he was alone. That would have been really embarrassing.

"I'm awake, Bella. What do you want?" Edward said, his voice still full of sleep.

I walked in and sat in the edge of his bed. "Did you guys really mean what you said when you asked me to join the group?"

Edward sat up and ran a hand over his face. He looked really sexy when he was sleep tousled. "Why? Did you get another rejection?"

I hung my head down and couldn't look him in the eyes. Suddenly his hand snaked out and pulled me against his chest as he fell back to the bed. I snuggled against him. He was running his fingers through my hair as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Bells. I know that was your last hope."

"It was, but as Alice pointed out I could always write a book." I felt his body shake as he laughed.

"Or you could just join the band like we have been asking for two months." He said as he got up out of bed. Edward shirtless was a sight to behold. Chiseled chest and rippling muscles. Any woman would love to rake her fingernails down those abs.

I rose as well and followed him down to the kitchen. I got out everything to make breakfast while he poured a cup of coffee. "Are you sure you guys want me to join?" I asked as I got bacon sizzling in a skillet.

"Stop asking that. We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't want you. Are you gonna join us then?" He asked as I broke eggs into a bowl.

"I think so. I want to rehearse with you guys first, but yeah. I would like to join the group."

"Really Belly-bean?" Emmett said jovially. He ran over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Yes, Emmy. Now let me go, unless you want burnt bacon." I laughed. He placed me back on the ground and I continued cooking as everyone else stumbled in. Jasper and Rose were happy that I had finally decided to join them and breakfast turned into a celebration.

EPOV

I was excited that Bella had decided to join us. Singing that one song with her had inspired me to write several more. Most were duets, but the rest were songs that she could carry by herself. I couldn't wait to get to practice. "Okay people, Lets get this kitchen cleaned up. We have a gig to get ready for and a new lead singer to rehearse."

Bella excused herself while we did the dishes. By the time we were done she had come back down and was freshly showered. Her long brown hair was still wet and was hanging to the middle of her back. _When did she grow into such a beauty?_ I shook my head. _Where did that come from? She is my best friends little sister._ I had to ignore those kinds of thoughts right now.

"Everyone ready?" A chorus of agreement came and we all headed to the garage.

We did the usual songs and some classics just to warm up and then I went up to my room to get all the new stuff I had been working on. I came back down and passed out the sheet music.

"Okay, so I have some duets and some solos. Bella, most of what I wrote goes for your voice. I think we should do those first to get you accustomed to singing in front. Just try to remember that we are all here behind you and you will do fine."

"I'll be fine, Edward. I'm not nervous at all, amazingly enough. Lets hear some music."

We rehearsed for four hours before deciding to take a break for the day. Alice wanted to go shopping for our stage clothes so we all decided to go and then hit the arcade and get some drinks to celebrate. Alice is a shop-a-holic. If they had rehab for people like her she would be their biggest failure.

We got to the mall and Jasper, Emmett and I went to the music store, while Alice dragged Bella ans Rosalie to _Abercrombie. _I needed to get some more sheet music and Jazz wanted to check out the new selection of singles. We were constantly trying to add songs that would be crowd pleasers to the show. Now with Bella, we needed to find some female type songs.

"Hey, Emmett, what was the name of that song your sister was singing in the kitchen a while back?" I heard Jasper ask across the store.

"_If I Die Young._ Why?" Emmett asked back.

"I think I just found the single. Is it by _The Band Perry_?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Edward? What if we added that? She sounded good singing that one." Jasper said walking over to where I was standing.

"Sure. I found what I needed. You guys ready to go? We gotta meet up with the girls." I walked to the register to pay for my purchases. We were going to hit _Dave and Busters_ for some drinks and games to celebrate. I decided I needed to ask Emmett a question while we were walking.

"Emmett, let me ask you something."

"What's up?" Emmett said as we walked.

"Strictly hypothetical, okay?" I didn't want to get my ass kicked for nothing.

"Sure, bro."

I took a deep breath, "What would you say if I asked Bella out?" Emmett stopped and just stared at me. His face started to turn red like it does when he gets mad. I raised up my hands, "I said hypothetically. Don't bust a vein."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said as we resumed walking. "May I ask why? Why would you ask me that? Did something already happen? Dude you better not have put your hands on my sister!" He stopped again.

"Emmett, chill! Nothing has happened. I just wanted to see what you would think. Apparently I'm not good enough for your sister. Got it. No harm, no foul." I kept walking until we reached the store the girls were at. "Jasper go get your girl." Jasper went in the store to grab Alice and rein her in.

"Edward, you know I didn't mean that you weren't good enough for her. Right? I just know you. You aren't exactly a monk." Emmett shuffled his feet as he spoke. "Just...If you do ask her, please don't hurt her. She had enough of that shit with that fucker Jacob. We all saw what he did to her."

I couldn't help cringe at the mention of Bella's ex. He had really done a number on her. "I wouldn't hurt her Emmett. I did say it was hypothetical, remember?" The conversation stopped as we were joined by the rest.

Bella looked miserable. She hated shopping as much as I did. "Can we get out of here please? This pixie is trying to kill me."

We all laughed and headed out to the cars. We left the mall and met up at the restaurant. We had to take separate cars since not all of us would fit in just one. We got a table and everyone ordered a drink. Alice and Rose got some sweet girly concoction while Bella ordered a beer like the rest of us.

Once our drinks arrived we toasted to the newest member of the group. After all the seriousness we got up and started playing some games. This place was great it was like 'Chuckie Cheese' for adults.

"Hey Edward, lets play some air hockey." Bella grabbed my hand and we got a table and got a game going. After I beat her a couple of times Bella got tired and went to sit. _How did I not notice how much fun she is?_ I thought as I followed her to our table. No one else was there, so it would be a good time to talk to her.

Our waitress came up with more beers and brought out the appetizers we had ordered. She rubbed her ample chest across my arm as she place everything around and tried to give me a sexy smile, but it looked more like a sneer. "Let me know if you need anything else." She said and walked away.

"Does that happen to you often?" Bella laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. That waitress was totally flirting with you. Are you seriously telling me that you didn't notice?"

"The only thing I notice was a women who was making herself look desperate. I hate it when lonely women rub on me. I feel like I need a shower." I grimaced. Bella just laughed. It was a wonderful sound.

The rest of the game finally came back to the table and we at and laughed. Finally the place was closing so we headed back to our house. Rose and Alice were drunk and passed out on the way home, so Emmett and Jasper were carrying them up to their rooms. Bella was pretty lit, so I was helping her walk up the stairs. She was giggling the whole time about the waitress.

"Eddie, don't forget to bleach your arm. Wouldn't want you to get the lonely woman disease."

She giggled and fell into her bed. I leaned down and took her shoes off. I tried to get her to wake up to get her pants off but she was already out. I sucked it up and slid her jeans down her legs. She stirred for a moment and then rolled over. I shut out her light and walked to the bathroom we shared.

Just as I hit the door I heard her moan my name. I wasn't sure if I had heard right so I turned back around and she rolled again and this time I distinctly heard, _Edward_, come out as a breathy sigh.

I felt a twitch in my pants and a tug at my heart before I left the room completely.

**AN: So leave me some love and tell me what you think. Also, I am having trouble coming up with a name for the band..any suggestions?...press that review button and let me know...til next time...=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..SM does. Good thing she shares..

AN: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. A special thanks to cullengirl08, the only one who tried to come up with a name for the band. I am not sure I will use it, but thanks for the idea.

BPOV

I was startled awake by the ringing of my phone. It had a been a particularly late night the night before. Following our gig, we had gone out to celebrate and stayed out until five this morning. I groaned as I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only nine. I slowly picked up the phone. I didn't recognize the number and though for a second about letting it go to voice mail, but finally answered it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I shot up in bed, not believing I was hearing that voice. "Who is this?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"It's me Bells, Jake. I miss you. How are you?" Jake, Jacob Black, my ex. The bastard who had cheated on me with my friend. I couldn't believe he had the gall to call me.

"What the fuck do you want? How dare you call me you son-of-a-bitch?" I shouted into the phone. I knew I would probably wake up the whole house, but I didn't care.

"Jeez, Bella. Don't tell me you're still mad? I told you nothing happened with Jessica. I can't believe you're still hung up on that shit." Jacob passed off the same old excuse.

"Hung up on it! I fucking saw you, with your dick in her! I can't believe after all this time you are still denying it happened! In OUR bed!" I was out of bed and pacing the room when my doors burst open and in walked Edward and Emmett. I flipped the phone over to speaker because I knew that they would want to hear this conversation. They had been waiting for the chance to tell him what they thought of him for over a year.

"Bella, I told you nothing happened. I was drunk and we were sleeping it off. We just _happened_ to fall asleep in the same bed." Jacob rationalized. "Look I am calling because I wanted to see if you wanted to get together and see a movie or something?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Emmett takes the phone from my hand, "Listen up Jacob Black. Leave my sister alone and don't call her anymore. If you do, I will make it my mission to personally cut off your dick and feed it to you for breakfast!"

Jacob's laughter could be heard around the room. "Do you think I'm afraid of you, Swan? You're just a big teddy-bear. I know better."

Edward took the phone, "Hey, Black! Don't call her again. You don't know anything about me fucker and I am no teddy-bear. Stay very far away from my girlfriend!" He looked at me when he said that and shrugged his shoulders.

Emmett had to cover his mouth he was laughing so hard. Laughing about what I wasn't sure. We heard the sound of the click and realized that Jacob had hung up.

"I can't believe he called me." I said as I sat on the edge of my bed. Immediately Emmett's laughter stopped and he sat beside me. I felt my brother put his arm around me and I leaned into his comforting embrace.

_Two years ago..._

_I couldn't wait to get home and see Jacob. Today was our one year anniversary. I was planning on making him his favorite meal and then making love all night long. I couldn't believe that one year ago I had met the most wonderful man in the world._

_Jacob had been my T.A. in my creative writing class. One day after class he talked to me about the paper I turned in. We ended up getting coffee and talking for hours. It had amazed me how much we had in common. We had our first date the following Friday and a month later we were living together, sort of. I still had my dorm, but I was only there to see Alice and to get clean clothes. _

_After my last class of the day I went to Jake's and using the key he had given me, I let myself in. I heard a noise coming from the bedroom and was surprised that he was there because he had a class that didn't let out until six. I put my bag down and started toward the bedroom. As I neared the door, I heard moaning and grunting and immediately thought Jake was sick. I trusted him so it never crossed my mind he was cheating on me._

_I pushed the door open and gasped when I saw my boyfriend pounding into Jessica Stanley_, _a person whom I thought was my friend. They didn't notice me standing there until I screamed at them. "What the FUCK!"_

_Jacob stopped, mid-thrust and turned to me, "Hey, Bells. Go in the living room, and I'll be out in a minute." He began thrusting again and the moaning began again. _

_I couldn't believe what he just said. I turned and raced into the living room, grabbed my stuff and ran to my brother's house. I stayed there for three days, while Emmett and Jasper went to Jake's and got my stuff. I don't know if they beat him up or not and I didn't care. I was done with Jacob Black._

"You okay, Bells?" Emmett asked, breaking from my memory.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Thanks. Thanks, Edward for saying that. I only hope he took it as a hint and leaves me alone." I sighed.

"No problem, Bella. If you're sure you're alright I am going to go back to bed." Edward turned toward his room when I nodded and shut the door.

"Me too, Belly-boo." Emmett kissed my forehead and left. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, praying for sleep. _Rat bastard._

EmPOV

"Everything okay, Em?" Rose asked as I climbed back in bed.

"Yeah, baby. Jacob called her and she was telling him off. Edward and I finished it for her." I yawned and wrapped my arms back around her and we fell back to sleep.

EPOV

I was sitting in front of the keyboard tapping out the notes to a new song I was working on recalling the events of this morning. _I can't believe that bastard called her._ Every time I thought about it I would get pissed all over again and have to restart my thought process. I hadn't been there, but I remember Emmett telling me how messed up she had been. Apparently she had thought Jacob was the one.

I was still going over the piano music when I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up and came face to face with Bella. "Hey. You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. Don't sweat it." She came closer and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "What's up?"

Bella looked at me sheepishly, "I need your help with something, if you're not busy."

I grinned, "I'm not busy. What do you need?"

"Okay, don't laugh." She warned.

"I won't. I promise."

She walked over and sat beside me on the bench, "Back when Jacob and I broke up, I had been writing a lot of poetry. Well, I found one this morning after he called and I think it would be really cathartic for me if we turned it into a song. What do you think?"

I looked at her for a minute, not really believing. She wanted us to write a song together. Cool! "Do you have it on you?" She nodded and pulled some papers from behind her back. "Lets see what we have." As I read the words to the poem, I could almost hear the music. I turned and got out some new blank sheet music and started playing. "We could start it like this and then Emmett and Jazz could join in. I can almost hear violins, but that wouldn't be possible for the venues we play in."

For the next three hours Bella and I were secluded in the garage as we wrote out the music to finally put Jacob out of her life. She was right. It was a cathartic experience. When we were finally satisfied with the finished product we took a break and went to get the guys. We found everyone inside sitting at the dining room table playing cards.

"Hey, guys! Can you come outside? We have something new we want to try." I said.

"We? You and Bella wrote a song together?" Rosalie sounded surprised.

"Yep, Come on." They dropped their cards and got up to follow us out to the garage. I handed out the copies we had made of the music and took our places. Rosalie would be on back up vocals instead of the piano so she sat by Bella on the stools. I started in with the piano and waited as Bella picked up her mic.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

After the last notes faded away Bella breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at me and mouthed, _'Thank you.' _I just smiled and nodded my head at her.

"That was awesome. We are totally playing that at our next gig." Emmett praised. Bella looked at Rosalie and they smiled at each other. I could only guess that Rose had read that poem before.

"Not bad. You guys could totally sell that song." Alice said.

We all laughed and continued to talk as we walked back into the house. Bella and I hung back behind the rest. "That was really good Bells. We should collaborate more often."

"That would be fun. I have a lot of poems we could use and I always have ideas for more. Thanks for that though, Edward. I feel so much better now." Bella reached up and kissed my cheek softly, before heading inside. Once her lips touched my cheek, I felt a spark I had never felt before, but if she felt it too, she gave no indication.

"You are in trouble, Cullen." I mumbled to myself as I followed her inside.

**AN: 'You're not sorry' by Taylor swift. I felt that it was appropriate in this case. As you can tell, I am Team Edward. But don't worry, Jacob isn't gone yet...=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..(sad face)!**

**BPOV**

I was just getting the last of my things together so that we could head out to the new club we would be performing at tonight, when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown name and decided not to answer it. We had a lot riding on this gig tonight because the owners were looking for a permanent weekend band and the pay would be outstanding. My phone chimed as I walked out my door indicating a new voice mail.

"Come on Bella! Get the lead out. We have to do sound check." Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming Em. Geez. Chill out." I walked down the stair and to the door. Emmett pulled the door shut behind me and locked it. I headed over to the van and climbed in beside Jasper. Emmett climbed in behind the wheel and we were on our way.

_Twilight_, the new hot spot, was located in downtown Seattle. Emmett parked the van in the back and the guys jumped out and started to unload the equipment while the girls and I went inside to let the owners know we were there. James and Victoria Sullivan had opened the club about five months ago and were looking for a way to get attendance up. They had heard of our group and the following thatwe had and had called to hire us for their grand re-opening. They had put up billboards and papered the town with flier's advertising the opening and our group. I was sure that they would have quite the crowd tonight.

"Wow! Look at this place." Rosalie said, taking a look around. The stage was all the way over in the back of the bar. It was larger than any we had played on since I had joined the group.The bar was a large circle in the middle of the room. There were high top tables and stools placed sporadically throughout the room and a huge dance area. There were strobe lights as well as a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. This place was awesome.

"Hey guys! Welcome to _Twilight_." We all turned at the voice behind us. James and Victoria were walking up to us.

"Thanks. This place is awesome. You guys really did a good job." I said, with a smile.

"We do try. We've had a huge response to our adds and people have already started to line up outside. I guess hiring your band was a great idea." Victoria smiled. "We'll let you get set up and warmed up. Have a good show. We'll be working the floor and the bar tonight.The dressing rooms are down the hall from the restrooms.Have a good show."

Rose and I walked toward the stage and jumped up and looked down at Alice. She had her camera ready and quickly snapped a picture. Alice started taking pictures of everything as Rose and I helped the guys get the stage set up. Once our equipment was in place, we started sound check.We did a lot of original music but we also performed songs that everyone knew and loved. We warmed up to Jason Aldean's _She's Country__**.**_

Half an hour later the guys were satisfied with the sound and we headed back to the dressing area to get ready. I wasn't needed for the first couple of songs so I took my time and let Alice play Bella-Barbie with my hair and make-up. We didn't really do the matching outfit's thing but we did all have a similar look. Jeans and T-shirts for the guys and sequined tops for Rose and me.

At nine on the dot we heard James announce us on the stage. "Guys and gals, welcome to the grand re-opening of _Twilight._ We're glad you all came out. Without further ado, lets bring on the band."

A cheer went up as Emmett, Jasper and Edward jumped on stage. Rosalie followed at much slower pace and took her place behind her keyboards. Edward stepped up to the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Cheers erupted throughout the room. "Great! We're _Eternal Midnight_. Lets get this party started." Edward stepped back from the mic and started his guitar riff. With Emmett joining on the drums.

_I worked all week._

_Cleaned up, clean cut, and clean shaved._

_Got the cover off a '68._

_I fired it up, and let them horses sing._

_A little pretty thing._

_A little tan leg Georgia dream._

_She's a rockin' them holey jeans._

_Baby, what you got goin' on Saturday?_

_You know, words got it, there's gonna be a party,_

_Out of town about half a mile._

_Four wheel drives and big mud tires._

_Muscadine wine_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh baby, you can find me._

_In the back of a jacked up tailgate._

_Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things._

_I Get down in that Georgia clay._

_And I'll find peace._

_In the bottom of a real tall cold drink._

_Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old Hank._

_Lets get this thing started._

_It's my kind of party._

Between verses I made my way up to the stage and sat on the stool behind Rose. I was wearing some knee high black boots and a tight, short jean skirt paired with a blue sequined tank top that bared my belly. I sat on the stool and waited for Edward to finish playing. The crowd was already getting into the music and dancing. Once the song cut off I knew that was my cue. I stood and waited.

**EPOV**

I gave Rose the signal and she handed Bella her mic. I put my guitar down and walked up to the mic as Jasper traded his base for his electric guitar. He started in the music and I grabbed my mic off the stand so I could move around, knowing that Bella would be moving around me.

**(**Edward)

_Girl you're beautiful, you're 'bout near perfect_

_But I bet somebody's already told you that_

_Name your poison, name your passion_

_'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask_

_(_Bella)

_Keep on talking to me baby_

_I'm hanging on your every word_

_Keep those drinks a coming maybe_

_We'll both get what we deserve_

(Both)

_How 'bout baby we make a promise_

_To not promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light_

_Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

(Edward)

_Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5_

_And you're just the girl to get that off my mind_

_You shouldn't have worn that dress, you shouldn't dance like that_

_You got this little heart of mine in overdrive_

(Bella)

_I sure love this conversation_

_The band is good, the music's loud_

_But would you get the wrong impression_

_If I called us a cab right now, oh yeah_

(Both)

_How 'bout baby we make a promise_

_To not promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light_

_Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

(Both)

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close_

_Tell me that you love me even if you don't_

_The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever_

_But you never say never in life_

_How 'bout baby we make a promise_

_Not promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light_

_Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

_Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

When Bella walked out on stage in that outfit I thought my eyes were gonna bug out of my head. She was gorgeous. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back and she had this smoky eye thing goin on. When she started strutting around singing, I felt a tightening in my pants watching her ass in that skirt.

"We're gonna slow this down a bit." Rose moved from behind the keyboard to take her spot by Bella and we started her song. I watched as Bella put her mic in the stand and wrapped her hands around it. She swung her hips to the beat and closed her eyes as she went into the chorus. I saw her look me over her shoulder, all I could do was smile. I had to nip this in the bud. I wasn't prepared to feel anything for her. I needed a quick fuck to get her out of my head. I looked out in the crowd and found the perfect woman. Tanya came to all of our shows and she and I had hooked up before. She was exactly what I needed.

Once the song ended and the spotlight went off we quickly change positions again and immediately began another song with Bella on lead. We did a cover of _Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn_. We had been going for about an hour and a half when we took a break to get a drink.

I jumped down from the stage and walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. I tried not to watch Bella as she walked over to a table to greet some people she must know. I was casually watching her when I felt a hand slide up my arm. I looked and found Tanya had slid over next to me.

"Hey, baby." She purred. "I've been missing you."

"Have you now? Why would that be?" I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Eddie. I have been so lonely for you. You haven't been in my bed for a while now. I thought you were avoiding me." She pouted.

"Not to worry, babe. We'll take care of that later." I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly, before letting her go and jumping back on stage. I never saw the brown eyes watching me.

**AN: Don't hate him, he will see the error of his ways. Keep those reviews coming and if anyone has any ideas for songs let me know...till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters a**r**en't mine...I'm just playing with them**.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward kiss the blonde and couldn't help feel jealous. Why? He was nothing but a friend to me. I had nothing to be jealous of. I walked back up to the stage and grabbed my mic. "Hey again! Everyone having fun?" A cheer went up around the room. "Alright." I started singing going by the play list that we had and was soon joined by the rest of the group. We started this set with a cover of my favorite song. _If I Die Young _by_ The Band Perry._ We had plenty of songs to use, but we just didn't want to lay them all out tonight. We closed with one more new song. I was on backup vocals with Jasper singing lead.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_

_And now I think that I've got it all down_

_And as I say it louder I love how it sounds_

_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed till today_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river once I let it out_

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever just pushing it down_

_Felt so good to let go of it now_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed till today_

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_

_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_

_God know we tried to find an easier way_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_Our favorite place we used to go_

_The warm embrace that no one knows_

_The loving look that's left your eyes_

_That's why this comes as no, as no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_

_I bet it's better than where we are now_

_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed till today_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_

_Both wrong and right, our memories_

_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep_

_Our favorite place we used to go_

_The warm embrace that no one knows_

_The loving look that's left your eyes_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Once the last chords died away, we said goodnight to the crowd and left the stage. I rushed into the dressing room and hit the bathroom quickly. When I came out everyone was gone and I guessed they were in the bar having one last drink before we headed home. When I got out to the bar I noticed Edward was wrapped around the blonde and gave no signs of pulling away. I ignored them and the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and made my way over to my brother.

"Can we leave now?" I asked and tried to make my voice sound tired, even though I was anything but.

Emmett finished his beer and grabbed Rose's hand. "Lets get loaded up and outta here. Come on Edward, we gotta load the van."

I heard Edward tell the blonde to meet him out back with her car and after he was done they would go. I just hoped they didn't go back to the house. There was no way I could listen to that all night. I grabbed the mic stands and narrowly missed hitting Edward in the face with one when I swung around. "Oops. Sorry." I shrugged.

"What the fuck was that Bella?"

"I didn't know you were so close, Edward." I walked off the stage and loaded them into the van. I turned and watched as a car pulled up behind the van and that girl just sat and waited. I walked back into the club to get another load, just as Edward was coming out with the amps and guitars slung over his shoulders. "Your whore is waiting for you." I commented and kept walking.

"Excuse me?" I didn't realize he had stopped walking.

I turned to look at him, "I think you heard me. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." I grabbed another load and walked by him. I climbed into the van and waited for him to put in his load. Once he had slammed the doors shut, Emmett started the van and we headed home. I had no idea that Edward and his _date_ were following us.

We pulled into the drive about ten minutes later and I went into the house to start a late night snack, while the others unloaded. I turned on the radio and turned the volume up and began dancing around to _Rascal Flatts. _Once everything was unloaded, everyone came in laughing and scarfed up the food I had prepared. Everyone that is, except Edward.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and I had turned out all the lights I walked up the steps and into my room. I changed from my concert clothes into a pair of shorts and T-shirt and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Just as I was settling into my bed to relax, I heard them.

"_Fuck! Harder, Edward."_

"_AHH! Fuck Yea."_

The banging and moaning was more than I could take so I got up and went back downstairs and into the garage. I hooked up the keyboard and sat down to play and try and get that sound out of my head. I played for a while and finally my eyes were so tired I couldn't keep them open. I couldn't go back up to my room, so I lay on the couch in the garage and fell asleep.

EPOV

I lay on my bed and tried to stay away from the body that was curled next to mine. All I could think about he whole time I was fucking Tanya, was how much I wished it was Bella. I got up slowly and pulled on my pants. I went into the bathroom to splash water n my face. I peeked into Bella's room to see if she was asleep, but she wasn't there. _Great._ _She must have heard us. _I wondered where she could be. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen to get a drink. The clock on the microwave said it was just after five in the morning. _Where the hell is she?_

I heard music coming from the garage and went out to see who was there. When I opened the door, I saw Bella with her back to me, sitting at the keyboard. I could hear her humming softly to whatever she was playing. I realized what a huge mistake it was to think that I could substitute anyone for her. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but I was falling for her. I watched in silence as she hung her head and then got up and walked over to the couch and laid down. She immediately fell asleep and never noticed I was standing there. I watched her for a few minutes before deciding to leave her alone. Before I went back upstairs I got a blanket and covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering a little and inhaling her scent. She always smelled of strawberries and cream. I turned and went upstairs to get rid of the woman currently in my bed.

"Wake up, Tanya." I said when I walked into the room.

"Hmmmm." She stretched like a cat. "You ready for round three, baby?" She purred.

"No. Get up and get out." I said as I tossed her clothes at her.

She sat up, not even trying to cover herself. "Excuse me? Did you just tell me to get out?"

"I don't believe I stuttered. Get your shit and get out. We are done. Last night will never happen again."

"Oh, really? I'm not gonna go away Edward." She stood and started dressing. "I will still be around. When you need someone to warm your bed, you'll know where to find me." She swept out of my room. I followed her down the stairs and watched as she slammed the door shut behind her. I turned to go in the kitchen and saw Bella in the door of the garage. She didn't say anything just walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? I saw you sleeping in the garage." I asked as I walked in behind her.

"I'm fine." She said as she started the coffee. It was only six in the morning and no one else would be up for a few more hours.

"Are you angry with me Bella?"

She turned and looked at me. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Last night you almost hit me with the mic stands and this morning you just have this look."

"Well, I am sorry. It's six o'clock in the fucking morning, Edward. I didn't know I was supposed to be perky. Someone kept me up all night and I had to sleep in the garage. Excuse me if I am tired and annoyed."

She was pissed. "Are you angry because you slept in the garage or because I was fucking Tanya in my room?"

"Fuck you Edward! What makes you think I give a shit who you fuck? I am angry because you could have gone to her place and I know that you brought her here on purpose. So what was your real motive, Edward? Just getting that itch scratched or was it something else?"

I didn't answer because I knew she was right. I could have gone to Tanya's I didn't because I wanted her to hear us. I wanted to make her jealous. I wanted to make her want me as much as I wanted her. What I did was the opposite.

"Nothing to say? You're just like Jake. Fucking who you want without a care for how anyone else feels." Bella brushed past me and I heard her stomping up the stairs. I heard her door slam and knew that I had really screwed up.

**AN: Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. I am totally loving them. Thanks also to everyone who put this story on alert. I may have another chapter up today or tomorrow...til next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all the books and all the movies. Oh, yea, and a poster!

**BPOV**

I walked up and down the aisles at the grocery store and put items in the cart. I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about the fight with Edward a couple days ago. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention and rammed my cart into the man in front of me.

"Oh, God! I am so sorry." I said, as I helped him pick up the boxes he had dropped.

He looked up at me with piercing blue eyes, "It's fine. No harm, no foul."

I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes and he flashed me a bright smile. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. I was mesmerized. "I'm still sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Apology accepted. I'm Garrett." He extended his hand toward me.

I took his hand in mine, "Bella."

"Well, Bella. I know we just met, but would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" He smiled that disarming smile again.

"Sure. Let me finish my shopping and I can meet you somewhere."

Garrett suggested a little coffee shop around the corner and I agreed to meet him there in an hour. I finished shopping and loaded everything into my old truck and then headed to my house. I made quick work of putting everything away and then ran upstairs to fix my hair and makeup. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard so I thought changing my clothes would be a bit much.

"Alice!" I called as I came out in the hallway.

The pixie peaked her head around the side of her door, "What's up?"

"I am going out for coffee. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Who are you going with?"

"I met a guy, his name is Garrett and I am meeting him." I told her where I would be and then left.

I got to the coffee shop and saw Garrett already at a table. I waved and went to the counter to place my order. The guy said they would bring it out to me and I moved to sit down.

"I wasn't sure you were coming." Garrett smiled.

"I said I would. I just had to tell my roommate where I was going." I smiled back. "Tell me about yourself." I said as our coffees arrived.

Over the course of the next hour I learned that Garrett was a lawyer and he owned his own firm. He and his partner, Kate, handled mostly divorces but did a few other different kinds of cases as well. He said that he had handled a couple of adoptions and was looking to broaden their repertoire. I told him that I had recently graduated college and had been unable to find anything in my field of study so I had joined my brother's band.

"Really? I would love to come hear you play."

"We play every Saturday night at _Twilight_. You should come hear us then." I looked at my watch and realized I had to get to rehearsal. "I really enjoyed talking to you. Here is my number, call me. Maybe I'll see you at the club Saturday." I programmed my number into his cell and then called it so I would have his.

He stood and walked me to the door. "I will definitely call you and I will be there Saturday. I enjoyed meeting you Bella." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning and heading up the sidewalk.

I walked to my truck and drove home. I had barley pulled in the driveway when Emmett was coming at me. "What are you thinking, Isabella Marie? You don't just go have coffee with some guy you just met. Have I not taught you anything?"

I moved past him and walked toward the door. "Chill out, Em. He is harmless." I opened the door and was met by all of my roommates sitting with their arms crossed looking at me. "What? Is this an intervention?" I turned to look at my brother.

"Does it need to be? You really had me worried. When Alice told me you had met some guy and were going to have coffee with him I just about lost my mind. You don't know anything about this guy. He could have been a serial killer for Pete's sake."

"Emmett, calm down. He is not a serial killer. He is an attorney. His name is Garrett Blake and he is thirty. Never been married, no children and he is really nice."

Jasper intervened before Em could say anything else. "Garrett Blake? Of _Blake and Denali_?"

"Yeah, so?" I said. Jasper looked at Edward and then back at me. "What's going on Jazz?"

Jasper sighed, "Garrets' partner is Kate Denali." I looked at him like that was supposed to mean something.

Edward sighed, "Kate is Tanya's sister."

"And?" I was trying to figure out what that meant.

Rosalie spoke up next. "Tanya? The girl that Edward was fucking this past weekend. They think it might have been a set-up.

Understanding finally came up on me. "Oh. I see. Well let me just put your minds at ease. I slammed my grocery cart into Garrett at the store today. I really don't think that I was being followed. Why would they bother? It's not like there is anything going on between me and Edward. We're roommates for the love of Pete. Unless there is something I don't know. Is there something I don't know? Edward?" I looked at him dead in the eye.

I watched him swallow and take a breath, "No. Nothing is going on. Can we rehearse now?" He got up and walked into the garage. Everyone paused a moment and then followed him. It was going to be an interesting practice.

**EPOV**

The days leading up to Saturday were going to drive me crazy. Bella had gone on another date with the tool. This time he had come to the house and introduced himself to everyone. When Bella had come in the room, I almost choked on my beer. She was radiant. She was wearing a blue dress that hit just above her knees and plunged into a V at the neck. Her hair was in waves down her back. Even now three days later I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I was sitting at the kitchen table going over some lyrics when I heard laughter form the living room. I turned just in time to see Bella and the tool come in the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry. Are we disturbing you?" Bella asked. I just smiled and shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Seriously, man. We can go somewhere else." Garrett, the tool, said.

I just looked at them. "Don't you ever work? For an attorney you seem to have an awful lot of free time."

Bella gasped. "Edward!"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Edward here is just marking his territory. Aren't you?" Garrett challenged.

"Listen Blake. I don't know you, but I don't like you. So get the fuck out of my house!" I got in his face.

"EDWARD!" I turned to see Emmett come in the room. I looked around and saw Bella staring at me with tears in her eyes. I hung my head down and went upstairs. I shut my door and turned on my stereo and laid on the bed.

My door flew open and in walked a very angry Bella. "What the fuck was that? How dare you treat a guest like that Edward? You had no right!"

"Get over it Bella. I don't like the guy. I think you can do better. You need to stop bringing him around." I didn't see the slap coming until I felt the sting of her hand across my cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to tell me who I can and cannot date? You are not my father or my brother. Hell, you're not even my boyfriend! Why are you acting like this?"

Had I known what I was going to do next I would have stopped myself. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why!" I had barely finished my words when I cashed my mouth down on hers. I put every ounce of feeling I had into that kiss. I grabbed her roughly and backed us up against the wall and shoved my tongue through her lips. I barely noticed when she stopped fighting and started kissing me back.

I pulled away breathless. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw her swollen bruised lips and backed away slowly. I ran my hands through my hair and sank to my bed. "Wow, Bella. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Edward. What..? Why did..?" She was at a loss for words. I watched her slide down my wall to sit on the floor. She brought her hand up and touched her lips. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Bella?" No answer. "Bells? Are you okay?" I got up and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at me with eyes that were wide and full of..lust? Before I could brace myself, she was fusing her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her and fell to the floor. All I could think was that Bella was kissing me. I broke the kiss long enough for me to stand and pull her up with me. I kicked the door shut as I molded my lips back to hers.

I backed us up until I hit the bed with the back of my knees. I pulled us down with Bella on top of me. I loved the feel of her weight on me, but it made it hard to hide my erection from her. I rolled us until she was on her back and I was laying along side of her. All the while our tongues were battling for dominance.

Suddenly we went from frenzied kissing to slowly getting to know each others bodies. I slowly trailed my fingers down her side and heard her moan. I trailed down to the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it and trailed my fingers over her naked stomach. I finally cupped her breast and swept my thumb over her nipple and felt it pebble under my touch. Bella moaned against my mouth.

I pulled away from her to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. I reached the nape of her neck and started sucking and biting it. I felt Bella's fingers on the buttons of my shirt and leaned back to give her better access. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged letting her know I wanted it off of her body. I removed the rest of mine as she pulled her shirt over her head. Our mouths fused back together immediately. I again trailed my way down her jaw and licked my way down her neck. I eased one of her straps off her shoulder and left a trail down to her breast. I pulled the front down and took the hard peak into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue, eliciting a moan from Bella. Her hands came up and pressed my head closer to her body. The clasp was in the front and with a flick of my wrist I released both of her creamy breasts. I gave the other one the same attention.

"Edward.." Bella moaned.

My fingers flowed down her belly to the fasten of her jeans. I popped it open and slowly lowered her zipper. My fingers grazed the top of her panties before slipping inside. I stopped and looked at Bella to make sure that this was okay. I was only going to continue if we were both into this. "Bella, look at me. Are you sure?"

The only answer I got was Bella pushing my hand further down. Before I got all the way in, I pulled my hand out and grabbed her jeans to take them off of her. She lifted her hips and allowed me to pull them off, taking her panties with them. I looked at the naked beauty before me, milky skin from head to toe.

**BPOV**

I was naked on Edward's bed. _How did I get here? Do I care?_ I looked up at the man I had crushed on for as along as I can remember. Before I could question it I took his face in my hands and brought his mouth back to mine. I licked his lower lip and was granted access to his tongue. We again began the dual for dominance. I released his face but continued to kiss him as I brought my hands down to his waist and continued to the front of his jeans. I released the buttons all the way down his fly, my hand brushing against his hard length. He moaned around my mouth. I pushed until his pants were low on his hips and could reach my arms down anymore. Edward quickly shed them the rest of the way, never removing his mouth from mine.

I felt his hard shaft against me and moved a little causing friction. "Bella.." He moaned.

Edward's hand came back to the juncture of my thighs and kept going. I felt his warm fingers parting my lips and finding my little bundle of nerves. "You're so wet."

"Edward..Please!" I begged. It was sweet torture. He pinched and rubbed and I could feel my orgasm building. He inserted one finger and pressed on my clit with his thumb. He slowly stretched me and inserted another finger. I was panting as he played me like a guitar.

"Cum for me baby," he said as he curled a finger inside me and pressed harder on my clit.

The orgasm started in my belly and I cried out my release. "Edward!"

His name was barely off my kips when I heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper. I opened my eyes and watched as Edward unwrapped and rolled the condom onto his engorged cock.

"Bella? Look at me sweetheart."

I looked into his emerald eyes as he positioned himself at my entrance. I watched his eyes close as he slowly pushed into me. Once he was fully seated in my heat he paused allowing me to adjust to his size. When I was ready, I lifted my hips and he groaned. He started to slowly thrust in and out. The friction was building as I met him thrust for thrust.

"Ahh, Bella. You're so tight." Edward panted.

"Unngg..Edward. So..close!" Every motion was bringing me closer to the edge.

"Cum with me, baby." I felt my walls tighten and as Edward thrust one last time before joining me over the edge. Edward rolled off of me and we lay there for a moment panting before either of us could move.

Edward pulled me into his side and I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder. I couldn't believe what had just transpired. I felt his lips brush my hair and raised my face to look at him.

"I'm not sorry Edward if that's what you are looking for."

"I wasn't looking for regrets, Bella. I just don't want you to think that I was an asshole just to get you in my bed."

"No regrets." I curled into his side and drifted to sleep.

**AN: Well that was my first lemon. Let me know what you think. Press that review button...til next time..;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..:(**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the dressing room putting on the final touches of my makeup when I heard the music start. I knew I wasn't needed for the first two songs, so I took my time.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Edward or not?" Alice asked, as she finished my hair.

I sighed. We'd had this conversation before. "How many times doI have to tell you Alice? We had an argument, I made Garrett leave, I confronted Edward about his attitude and we ended up in bed. There is nothing more to tell you."

"Oh, please. You had sex with your crush. How was it? Are you guys a couple? Dating? What happens now?"

I listened to where they were in the song and knew that I would have to go out in 45 seconds. "Now, I have to go sing. Are you done with me?"

"Come on, Bella!" Alice groaned.

"I don't know Alice. We haven't talked about it." I got up from the chair and made my way to the door. I opened it and the music got louder. I was telling Alice the truth. I didn't know what Edward and I were. We hadn't had a real conversation in three days. Not since I woke up alone in his bed. We had both said that there wouldn't be any regrets, but I guess one of us lied. It wasn't me, so he must regret what had happened. If that was the case then I would hold that night close to my heart forever.

I stepped up to the mic and looked over to Edward, who had just finished strapping on his acoustic guitar. He nodded and I counted it off.

"1..2..3..4." Edward started strumming.

_Dah, Dah, Dah, Dah_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

As the last chords drained away, I looked behind me at my brother. Emmett smiled and nodded his head at me. I snuck a glance at Edward before we moved right into the next song. We did a cover of Pat Benatar's _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_, to add some fun. There was also a mean guitar solo in the middle of the song that allowed Jasper to show off his mad skills. We had a plan to do at least four more songs in this set before we took a break.

Rose brought out a stool for Edward to sit on as he started playing his acoustic for _Whiskey Lullaby._

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

_She broke his heart: _

_He spent his whole life trying to forget._

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night,_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away her memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years,_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time._

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind._

_Until the night,_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la._

_La la la la la la la la._

_La la la la la la laaaa..._

We had a good flow going so we did our best to keep up the momentum. It was time for Edward and Jasper to take over the lead vocals so I sat back and relaxed for a couple of songs. We had a lot of original music, but we also did some covers. This time the guys were having fun to some Bon Jovi _Have a Nice Day_ and _It's My Life. _When we started the second song, the crowd sang with us. It was great to feel the energy and to know we were doing something that they liked.

I looked out into the audience and was surprised to see Garrett standing with Alice at the bar_. _This was a conversation that I wasn't prepared to have. I hadn't answered or returned Garrett's phone calls since I had slept with Edward. I chanced a glance in Edward's direction to see if he had spotted him and from his posture I could tell that he had.

Just as he announced that we were taking a break andjumped down and made my way through the crowd to where Alice was standing.

"You guys sound great, " She shouted over the noise.

"Thanks." I turned to the bartender, "Hey Laurent! Can I get five beers?"

"Sure thing, Bella!" I turned back to Alice and notice the others had made their way to us.

"I got us all a beer." I said to no one in particular. They all nodded their heads.

Garrett came and stood in front of me. "Bella, you guys are amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that."

Edward was behind be leaning on the bar and before I could respond, he scoffed. "Have you ever heard her before?"

I turned around as he took a swallow of his beer. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs. "Thanks, Garrett. I..uh..didn't expect to see you here."

"Well if you would have returned my calls, I would have told you I was coming. Kate came with me. I actually need to speak with you. Is there somewhere we can go that's more quiet?"

"Sure." I turned to Edward and leaned up to his head, "I am going to go talk to him in the back. Could you maybe follow us back there please?"I asked in his ear. His slight nod indicated he would be along. I started walking toward the dressing rooms without waiting to see if Garrett followed. Once we were back there the noise level dropped dramatically.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

Garrett ran his hand through his hair. " I'm not really sure where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place." I said, as I sat down.

He mumbled some things under his breath. "Look, here it is. I kind of slept with Kate."

"How do you _kind of _sleep with someone?" I asked. Not that it mattered since I had slept with Edward.

"Okay, I slept with her." He came up to me where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me. "Can you forgive me, Bella?"

"Garrett, we only had two dates and I really don't think that you need my forgiveness. I should probably tell you that I slept with Edward. We can just call it even and go our separate ways." I thought that was completely reasonable.

I thought wrong.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been working a lot. I also finished my other fic, **_**Lost and Found**_**, if you haven't already go check it out. I am off the next two days and hope to get at least three or more chapters up. Hopefully my kids will let me. Next chapter is EdwardsPOV. Press that review button, if you please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just borrowed them for a little while..**

**AN: Thanks for all of the comments, they were appreciated. Just a couple of things first...Yes, Bella did jump in bed rather quickly with Edward, but keep in mind that** **it was not planned, rather the heat of passion. And granted she did hear him fucking Tanya that had been a week before and although it isn't written, Edward did change his sheets...it's just gross to assume he didn't. All of this will be addressed in coming chapters and don't expect any lemons for a while.**

**Now on with the story...**

**EPOV**

I hung at the bar before heading back to the dressing room to..Do what? _What the fuck am I doing?_ Once in the back I heard voices and then what sounded like a crash. I immediately reached for the door knob, but found it locked. I pounded on it to let Bella know I was out there and just waited until she opened it. Never going far so that I could hear what was happening. What I heard took me by surprise.

"What do you mean you fucked Edward? I thought you said you were just friends?" Garrett's voice came through.

_Oh, shit! I didn't know she was gonna go there_.

"Don't take that tone with me, Garrett. You just got done telling me that you fucked your business partner. You are a hypocrite." I heard Bella come back.

_He fucked Kate. Well I have nothing to feel guilty about now. This was never going anywhere for them._

"At least I'm not a whore."

"Fuck you! It is completely obvious that neither one of us was interested in pursuing anything here. I think that it is time for you to leave. Don't ever call me again and don't come back to this club. I will make sure you are not welcome." I quickly backed away when I heard the door unlock and open.

I watched as Garret came out the door. He stopped and looked at me like he wanted to hit me. "What? You got something to say?"

He looked at me again and then back to Bella. "Have a nice life. I can't believe I thought you were worth the effort."

"I think it's time you left, before I ram my fist down your throat." I threatened.

He took one last look at us and then walked away. I turned to look at Bella, "You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Peachy. I love being called a whore. You?"

I smirked. "I'm good. We have to talk."

She nodded. "Yes, we do. Not now. Breaks over. We can talk at home."

I nodded and we both made our way back to the stage and joined the rest of the gang. Jasper, always being in tune to peoples feelings, spoke first.

"Ya'll okay?"

"We're good, Jazz." I strapped on my guitar as Bella spoke to the crowd.

We opened to another cover, this time to _Evanescence's Taking Over Me. _Bella rocked on the lyrics. It was a little harder than what we usually did, but we wanted to change things up a bit. The crowd was really getting into it. We followed up with_ Call Me When Your Sober_, Rose and Bella's voices melded great together.

When the final notes drained away, we jumped right into the next song. I took over lead vocals and did a duet with Bella. Jasper was on the acoustic this time.

_I wanted you to know _

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, _

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_You're gone away_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, _

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

We went from playing some serious music to having a little fun for the next few numbers and then we finally called it a night. The applause and screams continued until we were well off the stage. We sat back in the dressing room for a bit and I got my first glance at what had been thrown when Bella had been talking to Garrett.

"He threw a chair. Shit, Bella. Why didn't you tell me this? I would have knocked the motherfucker out."

Emmett looked at his sister. "This guy was violent with you?"

"No Emmett. He got mad at the chair." Bella replied, sarcastically.

"Bella, now is not the time for your snarky attitude. What the fuck happened?"

I watched as Bella took a deep breath. "He told me he had slept with Kate. He was apologetic, but I thought that with both of us sleeping with other people we weren't very devoted. He got pissed and threw the chair. Don't worry about it, Em. He isn't coming back."

"Wait a minute." Emmett held up his hand and shook his head. "You said both sleeping with other people. Who are you sleeping with?" Bella slid her eyes over to me and ducked her head. I just braced myself.

"Come on Emmett. Are you deaf? We were home when she and Edward got their groove on. Fuck we were just down the hall!" Rose to the rescue.

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!" Emmett roared. I held my hands up and backed toward the wall. When Emmett roared and went into big brother mode you had better watch out.

"Now Emmett. I asked your permission.." Emmett's large paws wrapped around my throat, cutting off my sentence.

"To date her! Not to fuck her!" Emmett squeezed.

"EMMETT!" Bella came over and tried to get her brother's hands off me. "Let. Him. Go!" Emmett dropped his hand and I leaned over gasping for breath. "Back off! I am a big girl and I can decide who I want to have sex with. You're not my father. You're my brother."

Emmett sighed. "I am the closest you have to a father now Bells. I am just looking out for you." He looked at me and shook his head. "Please, just tell me you changed your sheets. I would hate to have my sister lay there after that slut Tanya did."

I looked up at him and laughed. The rest of the group joined in and the tension was broken. I looked at Bella and she had a smile on her face so I thought all was okay.

Wrong again.

**AN: Up next..Edward's explanation for leaving her alone. So much drama...Keep those reviews coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch..*sigh***

**AN: Happy 4****th**** everyone. Hope you all have a safe holiday. Enjoy the chapter.**

**BPOV**

I sat at the kitchen table playing with the lid to my bottle of water. I watched it spin across the table and then drop on the floor. Before I could pick it up, long fingers got there first.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jasper smiled.

I grinned and looked up at my friend. "One guess."

"Ah. Edward?"

"Yep. I'm not sure what to do Jazz. You know I have always had a thing for him. It's just more complicated because we had sex and didn't talk. I'm not sure how to.." I trailed off and looked at my surrogate brother for advice.

Jasper sat down across from me and stared at my face. "Bells. I think that Edward has been fighting his feelings for you for a long while now. The sex. Well we all heard you that night and I know that it started as the result of a fight. You guys are just going to have to lay it all out there. Tell him how you feel. Everything, Bella. Don't hold back."

"Thanks Jazz." He leaned and kissed my cheek and got up to head to his room.

"Let me make one suggestion though." He waited until I looked at him. "Don't have sex with him again until you're sure. I don't think Emmett's nerves could take it."

I laughed and just nodded my head. Jasper went upstairs and I turned back to my water. I took a long pull from the bottle, finishing it off. I got up to throw it away and was turning back to go to my room when I heard a throat clear. I jumped and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. I covered my heart and waited until I settled down.

Edward spoke first. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I thought you had gone to bed."

"We need to talk. I was going to go up, but thought neutral ground would be better." He gestured behind him to the living room. I nodded my head and followed him out.

We settled into seats and looked anywhere but at each other. This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want us to be awkward. We had known each other for to long. I decided to go first since the silence was deafening. "We have known each other to long to sit here in silence Edward. We have to talk about this. We had sex, now what?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I don't know. Emmett wasn't lying when he told you I talked about asking you out. Bella, you have to believe me that I didn't mean for the other night to happen."

"Edward I already told you I don't regret it. So please, don't act like it's the end of the world.. What I need to know is where we go from there. Are we friends? What do you want?" I looked at the face of the man I had cared about for more years than I could count. Those emerald eyes were tormented right now.

"I want...I don't know. I want to try and date you. What would you think of that?"

I smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

He grinned my favorite crooked smile. "Are you saying yes?"

"Yes. Edward I have had a crush on you for years. I never thought you would notice me because of my brother."

Edward got up and walked over to where I was sitting. He gently brushed my hair back off my shoulder. "This might come out wrong, but give me a minute." His hand lingered on my shoulder shooting bolts of electricity through my body. "I always looked at you as my best friend's little sister and never saw you as a woman. I can't tell you when that changed, but it did. I watched you bloom into a beautiful woman and I was surprised to find that I needed you to be mine. I fought it every step of the way. I tried a substitute, obviously a poor one. Tanya was only a distraction. I need you to understand that."

I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek. "I do. Just promise me that the only distraction your going to need is me. If we are going to do this, I need you to be with me and only me. I've already been cheated on. Jacob hurt me more than you can imagine. Promise me you won't do that."

"I can't promise not to hurt you, but I will promise not to cheat on you." He smiled and moved his hand up to cup mine that was still on his cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm gonna go up to bed. I'm exhausted." Edward stood up as I did. "I'll see you in the morning." I turned to go up the steps.

"Bella?" I turned and Edward was right beside me.

"Hmm?" I watched as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. He didn't take it any deeper. This was a promise kiss, not a passionate one. A promise of things to come.

"Goodnight," He whispered against my lips before he pulled away.

"Night."

**EPOV**

After our talk I was to wound up to sleep. So I went to the garage and sat down at the piano and started fiddling around. It wasn't long before inspiration hit and I had a new song coming out. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed until I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

"Edward, wake up." Bella was beside me.

"Hmm. What time is it?" I sat up and realized I had fallen asleep at the piano.

Bella grinned, "It's a little after eight. I saw you out here on my way to the kitchen. Why don't you go up to bed and get a few more hours?"

I smiled and stood up, stretching and yawning. "Okay. Wake me up in a few hours, please."

"You got it."

I walked up to my room and was out again before my head hit the pillow. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes when I felt my bed shift. I hand brushed mu hair back and whispered in my ear to wake up. I smiled in my sleepy state and wrapped my arm around the waist of the person next to me.

"Edward, I didn't know you swung that way."

I shot awake and sat up quicky knocking Emmett off my bed. "What the fuck, dude! That was not cool!"

Emmett was shaking with laughter, "Maybe not, but the look on your face is priceless." His laughter was contagious and soon I joined him.

"I thought you were Bella." I laughed.

"I know. Give me a kiss big boy!" Emmett puckered up and climbed up on the bed beside me.

"Get out of here with that shit." I got up and headed to the bathroom as Emmett left, his laughter carrying him out the door.

I turned on the shower and got in under the hot spray and let it melt away all my aches. Sleeping in front of the piano had not been good for my muscles. After I was clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked back into my room and found a smiling Bella waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"Now you are a much better sight than your brother. Morning." I said taking a sip of the brew.

"What did he do? I heard a loud thump followed by laughter."

I explained and then told her who I thought it was. She laughed just as hard as Emmett did. "Alright quit laughing. Get out of here so I can get dressed." I kissed her lips and shut the door behind her. Today was going to be a good day.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I had someone ask me if the songs in this story were actual songs. The answer is yes and most of them can be found on . I plan on adding the links to my profile so look for that soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..but my house and it's not paid for yet! ;)**

**BPOV**

I had just started my car to head down to the grocery store when the rain hit. _Great!_ It always rained on grocery day. I backed my car out of the drive and headed to the IGA. Once in the lot I got lucky and found a place close to the store that wasn't handicapped. Pulling in, I grabbed my purse and list and ran for the door. I shook the water from my hair once I was safely inside. I grabbed a cart and began walking up and down the aisles.

As I shopped, I thought back over the last month. Edward and I had gone out twice and he managed to surprise me both times. We were taking things slow and not jumping back in bed, regardless that we both wanted to. I smiled as I thought of him. As I strolled up and down the aisle going through the familiar routine I thought about making a special dinner for the two of us. I would need Alice to help me get everyone else out of the house. In my planning I never noticed the large man heading in my direction until he was upon me.

"Bells? Is that really you?" I looked up and found Jacob Black standing before me.

"Jacob." I calmly said his name, as I tried to wheel my cart around him. Before I could get out of there, his large arms were wrapping around me.

"I have missed you so much Bells. How have you been?" Jacob obviously couldn't tell I was trying to get away.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I pushed against his hulking weight and extricated myself from his embrace. "In case you have forgotten from our last conversation, I have nothing to say to you. Excuse me."

I tried to move around him but he again side stepped and got in my way.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Isabella. I think you owe me an apology for your rude behavior."

My jaw dropped and all I could do was stare at him. After a few seconds I blinked and found my voice. "I owe _you_ an apology? For what? Telling you to get away from me? Or for telling you to fuck off? Tell me, Jacob. What do I have to apologize for?" I didn't wait for him to say anything else and quickly grabbed my purse from my cart and left. I could always get groceries at a different place or on a different day.

The rain had gotten a lot more heavy while I was inside so I had to run to my car. I was still soaked by the time I made it inside. I turned on the car and blasted the heat to try and chase away the chill. I waited for the car to warm up and the rain to slow before I pulled away. I retrieved my phone and sent a quick text to Edward.

_Stuck in the rain. Left store w/o food. Ran into Jake._

_Will explain ltr. -B_

It took only about three minutes before I got a response.

_R you ok? Do you need me to come get u? -E_

I smiled at his concern and sent off a quick response.

_I am fine. I will be home soon. -B_

I stowed my phone in the center console and put the car in reverse. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I never noticed the car behind me. Or the driver behind the wheel.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table going over the monthly expenses. Household and band. I was the one that had the business degree so I was the one elected to make sure all the bills got paid and that the money was in our accounts. I couldn't help looking at my watch every five minutes and wondering where Bella was. _Where is she?_

"Edward have you talked to Bella? She should have been home a while ago." Emmett asked as he came around the corner with Alice hot on his heels.

I looked at my watch for maybe the millionth time. "I haven't heard from her for a couple of hours. She said that she was going to wait for the rain to let up before trying to come back."

Alice spoke up. "It stopped raining an hour ago."

"I don't like this. Emmett, she told me that she ran into Jake at the store and that she didn't buy anything."

Emmett grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling the police."

Before he could start dialing there was a knock at the door. We all ran to answer it. Alice got there first and ripped open the door. She immediately took a step back. On the other side of the threshold was a police officer.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I am looking for a relative of.." He looked at his notebook before he spoke again. "..Isabella M. Swan."

Emmett took a step forward. "I'm her brother. What's happened?"

"Sir, your sister has been in an accident and has been taken to Seattle Grace Hospital. If you would like to follow me, I can provide an escort for you."

Jasper and Rose walked out of the kitchen with keys in hand and we all ran to the van. We followed the officer to the Emergency entrance of the hospital, where he left us. Jasper parked the van and we all ran inside. Emmett and I ran up to the nurse's station and practically shouted at the nurse there.

"I am looking for Isabella Swan." I spat.

The red headed woman looked at me with a bored expression. "Are you family?"

"I'm her brother." Emmett came back.

She looked down at the screen in front of her. "You r sister is still being treated. Have a seat in the waiting room and someone will come speak to you."

We quickly realized that we were not going to get any information out of her so we settled in to wait. I tried to sit still, but found that pacing felt better. I pace back and forth for several minutes before Alice interrupted me.

"Edward! I feel like I am at a tennis tournament. Sit down before you wear a hole in the tile."

"Sorry, Tink." I had picked up Bella's nickname for her.

It felt like hours before someone came out. "Isabella Swan?" The five of us jumped up at once.

We followed the doctor into a small conference room and waited for her to tell us about Bella's condition.

"I am Dr. Mallory. I have been treating Miss Swan since she was brought in. Which of you is her brother?"

Emmett spoke quickly. "I am. Is she going to be okay?"

"Miss Swan has suffered a mild concussion and has some bruising and superficial lacerations. She was very lucky. Her seatbelt and the airbag saved her life. I am going to keep her overnight, but you can see her once she is moved. I will check on her in the morning. Once she is moved, someone will be out to get you. Do you have any questions?"

"What happened?" Rosalie asked first.

"From what I was told, it was an act of road rage. She was run off the road and her car flipped several times down and embankment. Again she was very lucky. Excuse me, but I have other patients."

We all collapsed with relief when the doctor left the room. There was still the underlying shock that someone had done this on purpose. While we waited another ploce officer approached us.

"Are you the relatives of Isabella Swan?" We all nodded our heads to save ourselves the headache of explaining. " I just need some basic information."

I tuned out what the officer was asking and listened instead to the consistent ticking of the waiting room clock. I felt a soft poke in my side letting me know that it was time to start out questioning.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us what caused the accident?" I asked before he could leave.

"We are still conducting our investigation, but it appears that Miss Swan was run off the road. Witnesses have stated that she was being closely followed by another vehicle and were able to give us a description of said vehicle and a partial license plate number. Further inquiries have lead us to believe that a..," He consulted his notes, "...Jacob Black is the owner of said vehicle. At this time that is all the information we have."

"Son-of -a-bitch!" I slammed my hand against the small coffee table in the hospitals waiting area. "I knew I should have gone and picked her up."

A throat clearing alerted us to another presence in the room. "If you all are waiting for Isabella Swan, she has been admitted to a room. I can take you there if you wish."

We jumped up and followed the nurse to another floor in the hospital and to Bella's room. Before she left us, she told us that only one of us could stay with her overnight and that visiting hours would be ending at eight.

"Thank you." Jasper said, as she walked away.

Bella was laying in the bed with her eyes closed, we couldn't tell if she was sleeping. She had a large white bandage in her forehead and a few bruises peaking up out of the top of her gown. I immediately wanted to find the bastard who had done this and put him in his grave. Instead I just walked up to the side of her bed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes.

Bella licked her lips. "Hi."

I smiled down at her. "Hey, baby."

Emmett came up on her other side. "Don't ever do this to me again Bells. I can't lose you too."

"Sorry, Emmy. It wasn't my fault you know." Bella smiled slowly. "I'm fine though. You guys don't have to worry."

We stayed for a while longer until the nurse came in and told us to leave. I had no intention of going anywhere so arrangements were made for me to be here. I looked over at Bella who had fallen asleep after getting her evening medication and realized that I never wanted to be separate from her again.

**AN: Sorry this took so long. We have had a lot of issues. You know how everything always comes in 3's...well I got it in 4's. I hope to have another chapter up on Thursday..Until then keep those reviews coming...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..*tear***

**AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't out last week..I have been dealing with more family drama. Now on with my escape..**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleeping from the not so comfortable chair next to her bed. I had been awake all night. Bella had slept soundly with the aid of her medication, but I couldn't help wondering if she would have nightmares. My pocket started vibrating and I immediately picked it up.

_Emmett._ "Hey, Em. What's up?"

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked at her still sleeping form. "She is still sleeping. Then again they gave her some pretty strong pain meds. Have you heard from the police?"

"They called this morning. They picked up Jacob. He admitted to running her off the road, although he is claiming it was an accident.."

"Bullshit! It was no accident." I said, jumping up and starting to pace.

"He is claiming that he hydroplaned and lost control of his car. He did say that he was following her, but it was because he needed to talk to her. He is insisting that it was an accident and the police have agreed to speak to the witnesses again. Right now they have agreed to not press charges. If someone corroborates his story then the best they can hope for is fleeing the scene of an accident, but that is just a ticket and a slap on the wrists." Emmett revealed.

I sat down and ran my hand through my hair. "That is just fucking fantastic. What could that asshole have to say to her that would make following her okay?"

I heard Emmett sigh, "I don't know Edward. Whatever it is, it must be important. I think that she should hear him out. Now before you go off your rocker again, let me finish. I think she should talk to him with all of us around. That way at least she is safe. So talk to her about it and we will talk more about it when you guys get home. Any news on her release by the way?"

"Dr. Mallory hasn't been in yet, but it's only just now seven. We'll see you in a few hours." I disconnected and turned to see that Bella had woken up during my conversation with Emmett.

I smiled at her. "Morning, baby. How are you feeling?"

Bella stretched, "Mmm..Morning. I slept like the dead. You look like the dead. Did you sleep at all?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Come here." I got up and got closer to her bed. "You need to take better care of yourself, Edward Anthony. I am going to need you around for a while."

She reached up and curved her hand around my neck and pulled my face close to hers. I instinctively knew what she was after and leaned down further and pressed my kips to hers. Our lips met softly at first until Bella licked my lower lip. I immediately opened up and our tongues began to dual. We broke apart when we heard a throat clearing behind us.

We looked and saw Dr. Mallory standing in the door, with a smirk on her face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to check on my patient."

"Morning, Doc. Any chance of me going home soon?" Bella asked, with a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

Dr. Mallory picked up Bella's chart from the end of her bed. "Well you r vitals look good and were stable all night. I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. Let me just take a quick look. Follow my finger please." She held up her index finger and moved it first left, then right and then back. She then moved it up and down. After she was satisfied, she then took a pen light out of her pocket and checked Bella's pupil response. "Equal and reactive, good. Well, Miss Swan, I will go ahead and have your discharge papers prepared and you can get out of here. Take Tylenol if you have any headaches. Have a good day."

"Thanks, Doc." I said to her retreating form. "Alice brought you some clothes last night. They're in the closet if you want to get dressed."

"Can you help me up?" She asked.

I helped her out of the bed and into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and the rest of her toiletries and handed them and her clothes to her. "I'll wait out here for you. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Edward." She smiled before closing the door.

I wondered how long her smile would be in place before I told her about Jacob.

000000

**BPOV**

I was so happy to be home. Now if only I could get everyone to stop hovering. I had a concussion, not a broken bone. I had not been injured badly, but still no one would let me lift a finger. It had been two days of this and I was getting pissed off.

The police had come by on the day I had gotten home and informed us that there had been a witness that corroborated Jake's story so they had no conclusive evidence that what had happened was intentional. Jacob got a ticket and a mark on his license, which pissed off the three men that I live with.

Poor Alice and Rosalie had heard nothing but bitching from the guys for days. Now they were going to hear it from me. I got up out if _my_ bed and stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. I actually got to sleep last night without someone hovering around me checking to see if I was breathing.

I let the hot water cascade down my body loosening my sore and tense muscles. I washed and conditioned my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. After I had rinsed and washed every part of me I stepped out and wrapped a soft bath sheet around my body. I wiped down the mirror and took in my reflection. I towel dried my hair as best I could and then combed through it. I turned in the blow dryer and dried it half way before tossing it up into a messy bun at the top of my head.

I went into my bedroom and stepped into my underwear and bra and then located my favorite jeans and a T-shirt. Once I felt ready for the day, I went down to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of coffee and a bagel. I entered the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty. I popped my bagel in the toaster and poured a cup of coffee. I grabbed the creamer and cream cheese out of the fridge. While I waited for the toaster to pop, I took a sip of my morning brew.

I was slathering cream cheese on my bagel when I heard someone behind me. "Morning." I said without turning.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bells?" Edward snarled behind me.

"I am getting myself some breakfast. Why do you ask?" I turned with my plate and coffee and sat down at the table.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy. If you wanted something to eat or drink why didn't you ask one of us. We would have been happy to get it for you."

I chewed slowly, trying to keep my temper. "I know you would have gotten me something, but I am not an invalid. I am perfectly capable of getting food and drink."

Edward huffed and sat across from me. "Bella, we are just trying to take care of you. Jacob got away with basically trying to kill you. We just want to make sure that you are alright."

Listening to the crap he was saying made me lose my appetite. I pushed away from the table and stalked into the living room, where the rest of my house mates were sitting. "Good, you're all here, so I will only have to say this once. I had a car accident that resulted in a concussion. I have no broken bones. No scars and the bruises have almost completely healed. You guys have got to stop treating me like a baby. Don't get things for me. Don't do my laundry. Let me live, dammit."

Edward had followed me into the living room and had taken up residence in the recliner. The smirk on his face told me he was prepared for my outburst. "Pay up."

"Damn, I thought for sure she would have gone on a week." Emmett pouted.

"I was the only fool who thought it would be a day. How did you know that her limit was three days Edward?" Jasper asked, as he handed me money.

I looked over at him and met his emerald gaze. He just smiled and said, "I know my girl."

00000000

I was in the garage sitting at the piano tapping out a tune that had been running through my head for days. I was getting frustrated because I couldn't get it to sound the way I felt that it needed to.

I banged on the keys and hung my head.

"Easy, babe. That's expensive equipment you're banging on." Edward's arms wrapped around my neck and chest.

"Sorry. I have had this tune in my head for days and I thought I could get it down. Guess not." I turned around on the bench and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I have a new one that we could try." He spoke softly.

"When did you write a new song?"

"After our first date." I smiled up at him. He shrugged, "I was inspired."

"Okay. Let's hear it." I said as I got up.

"Go get everyone and I'll get the music."

I jumped up and kissed his lips before heading into the house. "Emmett! Rose! Jasper! Get your asses down to the garage pronto!" The pound of running feet made me laugh.

I was already seated on my stool by the time everyone made it.

"What's the with the hubbub, bub?" Rose questioned.

"Edward has a new song for us. Let's try it, okay?" I watched as Edward passed out the sheet music and looked at all of us for our thoughts.

"Edward, I love this. Let's give it a whirl." I commented, as the meaning of the words were not lost on me. The music started and I gave it my best.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It will only bring us closer_

_To the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, _

_No it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_tonight_

_tonight_

_tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright,_

_Oh, let's do this right, _

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

When the last notes finally faded away I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Edward and could see the emotion in his.

Alice was the first to speak. "That was beautiful. Edward you really captured your and Bella's relationship at this point. I can't wait until the crowd hears it."

Edward and I smiled softly at each other ignoring everyone else. Lost in our own moment. Lost in each other.

**AN: Thanks for hanging with me. I have a three-day weekend coming up and I hope to get a lot of writing done (Fingers crossed). Until then keep those reviews coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks to SM I have an outlet for my creativity.**

**BPOV**

Tonight was the night. I was ready. I was currently walking around the mall with Alice and Rosalie trying to pick out my outfit for during dinner and lingerie for after.

"Bella, this is perfect. Edward will love it." I turned to see Alice holding up a black corset with matching garters. Not exactly my style, unless I was trying for the Dom look.

"I don't think so, Tink. Not exactly romantic." I continued to walk around Victoria's Secret. I finally found a rack of what I had been looking for. I picked up a satin slip in indigo blue, with an ivory lace applique. Looking around I found a matching satin robe. I turned to Rose, "What do you think?" I held up both pieces.

"Oh, wow! Bella, that's perfect. And that color looks great on you. Hey Alice, come over here." Rosalie smiled.

Alice bounced over to us and sighed. "Bells, you picked the perfect outfit. I knew you had it in you!" She wiped at a faux tear.

"Shut up! Lets go, you big goof." We headed to the check out and I made my purchases. Our last stop was to swing by The Edgewater Hotel. We parked the car and got out. Rose and Alice helped me with my packages as I went to the front desk to check in. After I received the key and ordered an in-room meal, the girls and I headed up to the suite.

The room was gorgeous and had an excellent view of Elliot Bay and the Olympic Mountains. There was a gas fireplace with a loveseat facing it. A chair and ottoman sat to the side. We all oohed and awed as we walked around what would be my home for the next 24 hours. Our final stop was the bedroom area. The king-sized bed looked inviting. However, I wasn't going to be using it yet.

"Bella? Are you sure you want to stay here? This place is really luxurious, are you sure you can afford it?" Alice asked, nervously.

"I'm sure Alice. I want Edward and I to have some privacy and I don't want to kick you guys out of your home. This will be perfect and money is not a problem." I handed Rose the letter I had written to Edward and enclosed the key to the room. They would be leaving me here so that I could finish the preparations. With hugs and expressions of luck they left and I was on my own with my nerves.

"Why are you so nervous Bella? You have already had sex with Edward. Calm down and focus." I gave myself a little pep talk.

I set about placing candles around every surface and lighting them to give the place a romantic glow. I located the stereo and put on some soft piano music. _Yiruma_ was a favorite of mine and it was also very peaceful and calming. I placed rose petals on the bed and left a path of them from the sitting area. I moved the furniture a bit to allow for dancing. I set up the long balcony with candles but I would light those later. I took a moment to breathe in the fresh Seattle air and calm myself down.

With a little over a half an hour until Edward was due to arrive, I went into the bathroom and began to put the finishing touches on myself. I had gotten my hair done earlier in the day and it fell past my shoulders in soft curls. My makeup was subtle yet perfect. I took the night time clothes out of their bag and placed them in the bathroom and slowly pealed my jeans and shirt off. I slipped into my black long sleeve sheer illusion cocktail dress. It was form fitting and accentuated my curves. I slipped on my black three inch heels, _thank goodness these won't be on long, _I thought. I heard a knock at the door and went to let in room service. I had them set up the dining service on the balcony. Once that was complete, I set about lighting the rest of the candles and turned off the remaining lights.

I lit the fireplace and went back to the balcony to wait for Edward. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. I took a deep breath and turned to face my destiny.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the keyboard in the garage composing a different piece. Something that we wouldn't be performing as a group. I had received a call from James earlier that day saying that there were some artists interested in purchasing some of my songs to record. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't wait to share the news with Bella. _Where the hell is she? She should have been back by now._

I got up from the keyboard and went into the kitchen to get a drink when Rose and Alice walked in. "Where's Bella?"

Neither said anything to me. Rose handed me an envelope and the pair left. _What the hell?_ I sighed and sat at the table and opened the envelope.

_Edward,_

_I wanted to surprise you with a date. You have been so patient with me and for that I am grateful. Please get cleaned up and put on the outfit Alice has picked out for you. When you are ready, I will be waiting at the Edgewater Hotel. Please use the enclosed key and join me for a night I hope neither of us will ever forget._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I sprinted up the stairs and stepped into my room. Sure enough there was an outfit laid out for me on my bed. Dark jeans and a green button down. Alice had even laid out socks and shoes. I went into the bathroom and immediately started the shower. I looked down and realized that I had a large problem. My dad had always told me to never go into a date with my gun loaded, so I stroked my hard cock while I thought of Bella waiting for me in a hotel room. It wasn't long before I was coming and groaning out her name. After I washed off, I stepped out of the shower and set about getting myself ready.

After I was dressed, I went downstairs. Sitting on the couch were my roommates. I smirked and grabbed my wallet and keys. Before I left, I turned and winked, "Don't wait up."

Alice and Jasper laughed, Rosalie stifled a giggle, while Emmett yelled, "Dude! That's my sister!"

I laughed all the way to the car. I started the engine and turned to head toward the hotel. The fact that Bella had thought of all this warmed my heart. My next thought was what was in store and how would I ever top it. I also couldn't wait to share my news that I had three potential song sales in the works, two of which she and I had written together. I pulled up to the hotel about twenty minutes later and gave my keys to the valet. I took the ticket and walked into the opulent lobby. I headed straight for the elevator and rode up to the floor where my hearts desire was waiting for me. Once the elevator stopped, I stepped out and headed to our room. I slid the key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me. Candles flickered on every surface and created a soft romantic glow. I noticed rose petals on the floor and followed their path to the bedroom which was also aglow in candle light. "Bella?" I called softly.

"Out here."

I looked in the direction of her voice and saw another glow coming from the balcony. I walked forward and took in the strains of piano music flowing through the room. _"River Flows in You"_ by _Yiruma_ played softly. I made my way out to the balcony and saw the candle light dinner for two and couldn't help but wonder how this glorious woman had gotten all of this done.

Finally I raised my eyes and looked at my future. Bella was breathtaking in her black dress. He curves were on show and my eyes feasted on her. Her toes were peaking out of her shoes and I wondered how she could stand in those. I allowed my eyes to slowly travel back up until I met her chocolate orbs. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered. She made her way slowly to me and gently laid her hand on my cheek. "Gorgeous."

I pulled her to me tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me. As I saw her look at me under her eyelashes, it was almost my undoing. I placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back.

I slowly led her to the table and pulled out her chair. Once she was seated, I took my place across from her. "Thanks for this Bella. You have no idea what this and you are doing to me."

"I have an idea. Alice did a good job selecting an outfit for you. I love you in the green." She indicated our plates and stated, "Shall we?"

We ate silently for a moment, savoring the taste and the atmosphere. I finally could take it no longer and spoke up. "So, James called today."

"Really? What did he have to say?" She asked in between bites.

"He said that he has been getting calls from reps for Taylor Swift, Jason Aldean and Lady Antebellum. Apparently they are interested in purchasing some of our songs."

Bella's eyebrows shot up and a beautiful smile adorned her face. "That's wonderful, Edward. Which ones?"

I told her what songs and she was thrilled. "I have a meeting set up for Friday. I want you to come with me Bells. Some of theses songs I couldn't have written without you and I want you to share the credit with me."

"Edward, I can't do that. You are the one that wrote most of them. I just helped a little."

I got up from the table and came around to her. I took her hands in mine and waited until she was looking at me. "Bella, you inspire more than any other person ion my life ever has. I feel my passion for music come alive with you. Please. I am asking you to share this with me."

Her eyes filled with tears and all she could do was nod her head at me. I pulled her to her feet and into my arms, our dinner forgotten. The breeze off the water had gotten chilly. Together we extinguished the candles and went inside. The piano music was still playing softly and the glow from the candles gave a very romantic feel to the room.

"Dance with me?" I asked. Bella stepped into my arms easily and while I held her close as we danced, I fell in love.

**AN: Don't fret my friends, a lemon is coming.** **I just thought this was a good place to stop for now. I will be posting another chapter later. Keep Reviewing please...**

**Bella's Dress-**.?ID=570798&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=SPECIAL_OCCASIONS

**Bella's Lingerie-**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265547130678&c=Page&cid=1309521967907&pagename=vsdWrapper


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them and making them do what I want.**

**BPOV**

Edward was holding me in his arms as we danced to the soft melody. I had my head on his chest and was mesmerized by his heart beating. Not to fast, unlike my own. As we got more involved in the romantic atmosphere, my nerves started to race. I had never seduced anyone before and I wanted tonight to be special.

I lifted my head to look into Edward's eyes. As his emerald gaze met mine I realized that somewhere in the course of the evening or before, I had fallen in love with him. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his head toward mine. When our lips met, I let out a soft sigh. He kissed my lips for a moment before moving to kiss my forehead, my eye lids and then slowly made a trail down my jaw to the pulse point of my neck. I moaned as he suckled just a little.

"Edward." I breathed.

He brought his mouth back to mine and nipped at my bottom lip causing me to groan. His tongue licked at the spot and I opened my mouth to receive his and our tongues began to dance. My hands came up to fist in his hair as our kisses grew in intensity. When oxygen became a requirement, we broke apart.

"Are you ready for the next portion of your evening, Mr. Cullen?" I asked stepping away from him.

"There's more? Bella, I don't need anything but you." His voice was husky with desire.

"Just go into the bedroom and wait for me. I promise it will be worth it." I kissed his lips one last time before stepping into the bathroom to finish my preparations. I slipped my dress off and hung it up. I stepped out of my panties and put the cool satin nightie on. I grabbed the robe and put it on tying it loosely. I turned the bathroom light off and opened the door. I stood waiting for Edward to look at me.

I watched as he turned to look at me and his breath caught. He raked his eyes down my body and back up before meeting my eyes. "Baby, your stunning."

I smiled and made my way to him. He met me half way. He pulled me into his body as his mouth descended on mine. I licked his bottom lip to deepen the kiss and he complied. Our tongues, once again battling for dominance. Edward turned us slightly until I felt the bed behind my knees. He gently lowered me down, never breaking our kiss. He finally pulled his mouth from mine, but made his way down my neck to the swell of my breasts.

"Bella, I love this outfit, but it has to go." His hands made their way to the knot in the robe and pulled it apart, before he pushed it off my shoulders.

I watched as Edward tossed it across the room. I reached for the buttons on his shirt and never taking my eyes off of him I slowly undid the buttons. I pushed the material back from his shoulders revealing the hard planes of his chest. I leaned up and brushed my lips across his neck and down his collar bone to his chest. I gently nipped at a nipple and earned a groan from him.

"Bella.."

I moved my way back up to his mouth and plunged my tongue inside. We broke apart when oxygen was necessary but our hands were everywhere. Edward had one strap of my nightie down and was nibbling on my shoulder ad his other hand cupped my breast. His thumb swept across my already hard nipple and caused it to become more erect. I moaned at the sensation. Instinctively I arched my back into his palm to get closer. I was already hot and wet for him.

My hands traveled down to the fly of his jeans and I ran my hand down his hard length, eliciting a groan. I reached for the button and the zipper to free him from the constraints of his jeans. Once the zipper was down, I pushed at his waistline to remove his pants from his hips but was blocked by my short arms.

Sensing what I wanted, Edward sat up and removed his pants himself, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Instead of coming back to me immediately, Edward started a slow journey from my ankle to my thigh and back again on each leg. I was writhing with need.

"Edward, please.."

"What do you need, my Bella?"

"Touch me.." I breathed.

**EPOV**

Bella asking me to touch her was almost my undoing. I slowly made my way up her legs. I could smell her arousal and couldn't wait to taste her. I slid my hands up under her nightie and pushed it higher. I place soft kisses on the insides of her thighs and above her pelvis. I looked up in her eyes as I set my mouth against the heart of her. I watched her face as I flicked my tongue across her clit.

I parted her folds and licked her slit. She was already so wet for me. I slid a finger inside her as I nipped and sucked her clit, eliciting animal sounds I had never heard from her before. As I continued my ministrations with my tongue, I inserted another finger causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Her walls were starting to tighten and I gently curled my fingers inside her.

"Come for me, baby." I sucked at her clit harder and felt her walls clamp around my fingers with her orgasm.

"Edward!" Bella's hands fisted in my hair, half pushing me to her and half pulling me away.

When she came down, I moved up her body bunching the satin with me. I pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room leaving nothing between us as I had already shed my boxers. Bella's pale skin was flushed from her orgasm. I kissed her mouth and she groaned as she tasted her self on me. I moved away from her mouth and flicked my tongue across a nipple while pinching the other and rolling between my fingers. I knew I had to be inside her soon, but I wanted to prolong this night as much as possible.

"Edward, please. I need you.."

I looked into her warm brown eyes and positioned myself at her entrance. In one quick motion I was seated in her heat. We both moaned at the contact. After she adjusted to my size, I slowly began to move. Bella met me thrust for thrust, I knew I wasn't going to last long if we kept this up.

"Bella, I'm close."

"Me too."

Two more thrusts and we crossed the plane together groaning each others name. Bella's legs were wrapped around my waist. I tried to move, but she tightened her legs.

"Bella, baby, I'm too heavy."

"Just a minute longer, please." I couldn't argue with her. I stayed until I breathing evened out, then I gently pulled out of her and rolled to the side taking her with me. I placed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close. Her head was in the crook of my shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. You really romanced me."

"You're welcome." I felt her head shift as she looked up at me. "Edward, I.."

She stopped and I wondered what she was going to say. First there was something that I needed to tell her. "Bella, I've never felt like this before. You make me so happy. I don't know how I will ever top this evening, but I promise to try. Bella,.."I looked at her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine. "Bella, I love you"

Her breath caught, "Oh, Edward. I love you too. So much."

I leaned down and kissed her. We felt the passion building and we showed each other how much we loved each other, several times that night.

**AN: Well, there you have it. Those three little words are out there now. But don't think that they are going to get their happy ending just yet, we still have another problem on the horizon in the form of a strawberry blonde...Til next time..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just borrowing them.**

**BPOV**

Edward brought down the bags as I checked us out of the hotel. Last night had been wonderful. We had made love all night long. I was exhausted, but happy.

"Thank you for choosing the Edgewater, have a nice day." The clerk said as I pocketed my credit card.

"Thanks. You too." I turned to join Edward, who was waiting for the valet to bring his car around. He put his arm around me when I got up to him and leaned in to kiss me softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too." The valet pulled up in Edward's silver Volvo and we put our stuff in and took off. Edward reached for my hand and rubbed his thumb gently across my knuckles. We pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later.

Emmett came running out to greet us. The look on his face was not a happy one. He pulled me into a hug before he said anything.

"Em? What's wrong?" I pulled out of the hug to look in his eyes.

He looked from me to Edward and back again before he said anything. "Are you guys good?"

Edward looked at me. "We're fine Emmett. You're scaring me man. What's up?"

"Edward you have a visitor inside. I just want to make sure that you two are in a good place because this could potentially ruin things." Emmett informed us.

"Who's in there? Why would it ruin things?" I asked my brother.

Emmett just turned and headed toward the house. Edward and I followed with a quick glance at each other. Emmett held the door open for us and we entered the living room. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all sitting on the sofa glaring at the person who occupied the other chair. I turned to see who all the commotion was about and saw Tanya sitting in the recliner. Edward spoke first.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tanya?" He growled.

"Hello to you too, Eddie." She purred.

"He asked you a question, psycho. What the fuck are you doing here?" I glowered.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Tanya. Why don't you just leave? I told you last time that you were here that we wouldn't ever be together. I am with Bella now. Please, get the hell out of here."

"Well, I have plenty to say to you Eddie. We need to talk. Privately." Tanya stated, gesturing to the rest of us.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front everyone. I have no secrets from them."

I felt Emmett's presence behind me and figured that whatever she was going to say was going to be bad if I needed his support.

Tanya looked at Edward and stood up from her seat. "I'm pregnant. You're the father."

I felt my world start to crumble. Tanya was already starting to show, so there was no mistaking that she was in fact pregnant. But was she sure Edward was the father. I looked up at the face of the man I loved and he was shocked.

"How?..When?..What?" Edward's words were not coherent.

I knew what he needed to hear so I asked the questions. "How pregnant are you Tanya? When are you do?"

"I am fifteen weeks. I am due in April." Tanya sat back down.

I led Edward over to a chair and sat him down. I tired to walk into the kitchen to get him some water, but he grasped my hand and pulled me into his lap. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Edward and I had just gotten together. We had just expressed our feelings. I was the one he was supposed to have a family with, not this slut. Emmett was right. This could ruin everything.

Only if we let it.

**EPOV**

I was in shock. I know I used a condom with her. I had no idea how many people she had been with and I didn't want to catch anything. This can't be happening to me. I had Bella now. She was my life.

"Fifteen weeks?" I asked mechanically.

"Yes. Everything is going great so far. I have had a little morning sickness, but that is passing."

I found that I didn't care. Not about her. If this kid was mine then I would do right by it, but I had to be sure first. "I want a paternity test. I want to talk to your doctor and find out when one can be done. When is your next appointment?"

Tanya looked at me. "I have an appointment in two weeks to find out the sex. You can't do a paternity test until the baby is born anyway Edward."

I knew differently. My father, Carlisle, was a doctor. I knew that a test could be done before the baby was born that would determine parentage. "That's not true. There is a test that can be done before it gets here. I want a paternity test, Tanya. I want it as soon as possible."

Tanya looked at me questionably. "What kind of test?"

"It's called an amniocentesis. Call your doctor and schedule it. Call now!"

Tanya looked panicked. "I've heard of those. I am not having a large needle put into my belly when it could possibly hurt the baby. No. Forget it Edward Cullen. This is your baby. You are just going to have to deal with it."

I got angry. I knew I shouldn't have, but she knew what buttons to push. "Listen to me now, Tanya Denali. You will have a paternity test done or you will not get one dime of support from me. My name will not be on that kid's birth certificate. That kid will NOT have my last name. If you try and pass this kid off as mine I will put you through hell.." I broke off when I felt Bella's hand on my arm.

I looked at her and felt myself calm down immediately. I rubbed my hands over my face and looked at Tanya a little more calmly. "You need to leave. Call me when you have set up the test. If you refuse to set up the test, don't contact me at all. I want nothing to do with you. Get out." Having said all I needed to, I left the room and headed for the kitchen.

I heard the front door slam shut as I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I took a long pull before I threw the bottle into the sink. It shattered on impact. "FUCK!" I yelled.

"Edward?" Bella said, behind me.

I walked over to her and grabbed her face in my hands. I kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Bella. I need you to know that. I always used protection when I was with her. This cannot be my kid."

"I believe you, Edward. We'll just have to wait and find out. Right now I think you need to call your dad. Maybe he knows a specialist who can perform the test with minimal risk to Tanya and the baby."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Just before I hit send to connect the call I felt Bella's hands on my face. I looked into her eyes and was at peace.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I am not going anywhere."

Looking in her eyes I could see that she meant it.

**AN: Well, pregnant Tanya. I bet you didn't see that one coming. I may or may not have another chapter up today. Depends on my kids. Keep those reviews coming in the meantime...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**EPOV**

I sat at the kitchen table lazily stirring a cup of coffee that had by now gone cold._ A baby?_ All I could think about was the potential that I had a child on the way. A child that was not with the woman I loved, but instead loathed. Tanya was a greedy bitch and I was certain that the only thing she was after was money and my family name.

It was no secret that my father was the head neurosurgeon in the state and Chief of Staff at Mercy Hospital. I had come from a long line of physicians so my choice in career had been a disappointment at first, until my family discovered that I actually had talent. Music was my life now. Whether that be performing, composing or writing. I enjoyed every aspect.

My conversation with my father played in a continuous loop in my head all morning.

"_Dad, I need your advice."_

"_I'll do what I can, son." Carlisle Cullen had a very pleasant voice that could be stern when warranted_.

"_I need the name of a specialist who is able to perform a paternity test on a child that has yet to be born. Do you have anyone you can recommend?"_

"_Oh, Edward. Please tell me that you don't think you got someone pregnant."_

"_I don't, Dad. This person claims that I am her kid's dad and I want to prove otherwise."_

"_Were you in a relationship with this person?"_

"_No, sir. It was just sex. I am in a relationship now. I haven't been with this other person in months. Can you please just give me a name?"_

_Carlisle sighed _on _the other end of the line. "You need to call Dr. Gerandy. He will know what to do and be safe during the procedure. Call his office."_

"_Thanks, Dad."_

I was still lost in my thoughts when I felt arms snake around my neck. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I couldn't help but smile, "One guess."

Bella came around and seated herself on my lap. "Babe, you can't dwell on the what ifs. So what if she is pregnant with your baby. We will deal with that when the time comes. You are going to give yourself a headache if you keep thinking about this."

I leaned up and kissed her sweet mouth. "I know. I just don't want this kid to be mine. I only want to have children with you. I love you."

"As I love you. Why don't you ask Alice and see if she has any feelings? First though, come to bed. It's too early to be up and thinking so hard."

I picked her up bridal style and made my way to her room. I laid her on the bed and peeled off her robe to find her naked underneath. Bella was just the distraction I needed.

I woke up alone several hours later, feeling Bella's side of the bed was long ago cold. I rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. I looked at the clock and realized that I had a call to make.

"_Thank you for calling Dr. Gerandy's office. How may I help you?"_

"Uh..Yes. Good morning. I need to schedule an amniocentesis in order to do a DNA test for parentage."

"_Okay. Can I have your name and the name of the expectant mother please?"_

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen and the mother is Tanya Denali."

"_Of course, Mr. Cullen. We have been expecting your call. We have a slot available this afternoon for you. Would 2pm be alright?"_

"2pm would be fine. See you then. Thank you." I disconnected and immediately dialed Tanya's number. It rang forever before I finally heard her pick up.

"_What do you want Edward?"_

"Bella and I will be picking you up at one-thirty to take you to the doctor for the test. Our appointment is at two with a specialist that my father recommended."

"_I already told you that no one is sticking a fucking needle in my stomach."_ She screeched.

"And I told you that you wouldn't receive a dime from me without the test. So be ready." I hung up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped under the warm spray and felt the muscles in my back loosen. This was going to be a hell of a day. I am just glad that Bella would be with me.

**BPOV**

I heard the shower start upstairs and knew that Edward was awake. I fixed him a fresh cup of coffee and headed up the stairs. I entered the bathroom and placed his cup on the counter. I leaned my hip against the counter and waited with his towel in my hand. I smiled when he pulled open the curtain. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning at the sight of Edward with water running down his naked form.

"Morning. I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks. Are you gonna give me that towel or did you want to take care of the problem that you are creating?"

I looked down and watched as his dick hardened before my eyes. I licked my lips knowing what I wanted to do, but also knowing that we didn't have enough time.

"Bella." Edward groaned my name. "You staring at it is not going to make it go away."

"Sorry. Get dressed. Your parents are on their way here."

That was enough to make him go flaccid really quickly. "Why are my parents coming?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think it might have something to do with you telling your father that you are in a relationship. Ring any bells?" I grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It slipped."

"It's fine, Edward. Don't worry about it. I think they might shit when they find out it's me though. Your mom has always loved me, so chill-ax." I gave him a quick kiss and left him to get ready.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were still beautiful people even if they were in their late fifties. Esme still looked like she was in her thirties. And Carlisle had a distinguished look to him. Emmett let them into the living room, while I put the finishing touches on lunch. Once that was done, I walked into the living room to greet our guests.

"Bella!" Esme squealed and pulled me into a hug. "How are you, sweetheart? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been great, Esme." I smiled and hugged her back.

Esme pulled back and looked into my face. "You met someone." She said, after intense scrutiny.

"I did. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Carlisle turned to Emmett and Jasper, "You boys approve?"

Emmett laughed and Jasper elbowed him. "Well not at first, but he is a really great guy."

"Yeah," Emmett snickered, Almost like we've known him forever."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Known who forever?" I heard behind me.

Esme walked to her only son. "They were just telling us about Bella's new boyfriend. Have you met him?"

Edward looked at me and all I could do was grin at him. He looked at me catching on. "Yeah, Mom. I have met him. Nice guy. Treats her really good too."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop. You guys are embarrassing me."

The laughter got louder from the guys and the confusion on Carlisle and Esme's faces got deeper.

Carlisle asked first. "Are we missing some sort of inside joke here?"

Edward and I looked at each other. In silent agreement we decide to put his parents out of their misery. I walked over to where Edward was standing with my brother. Just as I reached him, he bent down and kissed me full on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and would have kissed him forever if I hadn't heard Esme gasp.

"You guys are rotten. Oh, I am so happy for you two." Esme almost cried. "How long?"

I smiled, "Only a couple of months."

I watched as Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look. I didn't want to say anything just in case Esme didn't know the situation. We sat down and had a pleasant lunch. Before long though I knew that Edward and I had to leave. We were picking up Tanya and then heading to the doctors office. Hopefully we would know soon how long of a life we were going to have. With Tanya or without.

**UnknownPOV**

Me cell phone was ringing and ringing. I finally got annoyed and picked it up. "Talk to me."

"Is that any way to answer the phone?"

"What do you want Tanya?"

"They are coming to get me. He is forcing me to go through with this test. If I don't, we won't get any money. What do you want me to do?"

"Just follow the plan. When Cullen sees that baby on the monitor, do you really think he is going to care if he is the father or not? And his little bitch will be devastated."

"You better be right about this!"

I hung up the phone. I will be, I thought, as I tossed back a beer.

**EPOV**

Tanya bitched the whole way to the doctor's office. She bitched in the waiting room. I was tired of her whining and so was Bella.

"Shut the fuck up Tanya. You brought this on yourself." Bella snapped.

A door opened and a nurse came out. "Tanya Denali."

Tanya and I stood up. I looked at Bella, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

Tanya and I followed the nurse back to a room that had a small bed with stirrups and a massive computer monitor beside it. She was instructed to remove her clothes and put on the provided gown. She then sat on the bed/table and was told the doctor would be in soon.

After about ten minutes a white-haired man came in with a nurse. "Hello. I am Dr. Gerandy. We are going to have a quick look and then we will start the procedure. Any questions?"

"Will this hurt the baby?" Tanya asked.

"While there is some risk of a miscarriage, you are far enough a long that I am not worried. Let's get started."

The doctor squeezed some gel on her stomach and the grabbed what looked like a wand and ran it over her belly. I watched the screen to see if I could see anything, but couldn't in all the fuzzy static. I did however hear a strong heartbeat.

"Do you hear that Edward? That's our baby." Tanya said with a smile.

"It remains to be seen if that is my kid." I said coldly.

Once the doctor had seen what he needed he handed the wand to the nurse. She kept it on Tanya's belly, while the doctor snapped on some gloves.

"Now, Miss Denali, I am going to numb the site and then insert the needle to withdraw some amniotic fluid. My nurse will keep the monitor on the baby so that I can make sure I don't hit the fetus. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Tanya's voice sounded dejected.

I watched as the doctor numbed the site and then inserted an 8-inch needle and withdrew a pinkish colored fluid from her stomach. Once the test was finished, Dr. Gerandy said he would put a rush on the results and we should know something in 24 hours.

"Is there a certain number I should call?"

"Call my cell phone. The nurse has the number."

"Okay. I will be speaking to you when I get the results. Have a good day." Dr. Gerandy left leaving his nurse to clean Tanya off and explain that she may have some light spotting but if she had any cramping to go to the hospital. Tanya just nodded her head.

Bella stood as we came back into the waiting area. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car. Once we had dropped Tanya off at her place we headed home. It was going to be a long night. When we arrived back at the house, Emmett and Jasper had pizza and beer waiting for us. We decided to get drunk and play the Wii the rest of the night. We finally passed out around 1am. I didn't wake until I heard my phone ring the next morning.

"Hello." I said still half asleep. I felt Bella stir beside me.

"Mr. Cullen? This is Dr. Gerandy."

I sat up immediately regretting it. "Yes, Dr."

**AN: Ooh a cliffie. What are the results? Think you know? Tell me your thoughts. I won't have another chapter up until Friday, so I look forward to your comments...Til next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just the temporary puppet master.**

**APOV**

I loved to shop. So finding myself at the mall at nine in the morning was not unusual. My shopping companion, however was.

"Alice please stop. I need.._no_ I must have coffee."

"Fine. Just stop whining. Shit, Rose, one would think that you were three not twenty-three." I turned in the direction of the Starbucks, thinking that a latte sounded really good. We had just entered the famed coffee shop when I stopped short, causing Rosalie to slam into my back.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I pointed in the direction that had captured my eye, pointing out the couple at a nearby table. "Mother-fucker." Rosalie hissed.

Seated about ten yards from us was none other than Tanya Denali and an unknown man. They looked to be in deep conversation and she was gesturing wildly. I grabbed Rose's arm and procured a table near the pair so that I could eavesdrop.

"_You said that I would never have to worry about any of this coming to light. You are a liar."_

"_Well you my dear, are a little slut. So don't blame me for your predicament. I told you I don't use condoms, you said you were on the pill."_

"_I am on the pill. You must have super sperm or something."_

"_Quiet down. For this to work, you have to make sure that Cullen thinks this is his kid. I want Isabella and I intend to have her."_

Rose and I decided we had heard enough and got up to leave. We had always known that Tanya's baby wasn't Edwards. Now we had verbal proof. I just hoped that Edward got the DNA results soon. Rose and I decided to tell everyone when we got home. I just wish that I could place the man. I knew that I had heard that voice before. I just couldn't remember where.

**BPOV**

I rolled over in the bed when I heard Edward on the phone. I sat up and leaned toward him and placed my hand on his shoulder letting him know that I was there.

"Are you positive?" Edward asked the person on the other end of the line. "Have you called her yet..." He paused, listening. "May I ask that you don't? I would rather tell her the news in person..." Pause, "I appreciate it. Thank you." Edward disconnected the call and then rolled over to me.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"That was Dr. Gerandy. He had the test results..." He stopped and started kissing my neck.

I giggled. "Edward! Tell me what he said." He continued to trail his lips over my collar bone and down to my breasts. I moaned.

"Whom are we talking about?" He paused long enough to look at me before his tongue snaked out and flicked my nipple.

I grabbed his hair and pushed/pulled him off of me. "Tell me the results, Edward Anthony Cullen. Or I will get out of this bed and leave your iron cock in misery."

Edward smirked. "I doubt that. But I will tell you. He told me that there will only ever be one woman who will be the mother to my children. Her name is _not_ Tanya Denali. He said that there is no way that her baby is mine. He is 99.99% sure." He resumed his kissing and we celebrated privately.

Several hours later we were downstairs hanging in the garage. We were trying to write a new song when Alice and Rosalie came running in.

"Edward! Bella! You guys are not going to believe this." Alice stated, breathlessly.

Edward and I turned as they stopped to catch their breaths. "What's up, Tink?" I asked.

"Ok, so. Rosalie and I went shopping this morning and while we were out we decided to..."

"_I _decided that I needed coffee." Rosalie interrupted.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We got to the Starbucks and guess who was there?"

"I'm on pins and needles." Edward muttered.

I elbowed him and looked at Alice. "Who?"

"Tanya!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay..I am not really seeing the big deal here, Alice." Edward stated matter of factly.

Rosalie shook her head at Alice. "What the pixie is trying to tell you is that she wasn't alone. She was meeting with some guy and they were talking about how they planned to pin his baby on you, Edward. Apparently the plan is to get you to be with Tanya so that this guy can be with '_Isabella_'."

I paled. "He called me by my full name?"

"Yes. I thought his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it." Alice said.

I jumped up and immediately ran through the house. "EMMETT!"I heard the footsteps behind me but didn't acknowledge them. I kept running until I found my brother.

"What is it Bells? Why are you screaming like that?" Emmett came out of the bathroom and grabbed my forearms.

"Have we gotten any mail lately?"

"It's on the table. I haven't looked through it yet, why?"

I turned and ran back down the steps and into the kitchen. I skidded to a stop in front of the table and grabbed the mail from today. I looked through it until I came upon a letter marked with the state seal. I frantically ripped it open, as everyone else walked into the kitchen. I quickly read the contents and looked at my brother in anguish.

"He's out. They let him out Emmett." I collapsed into my brothers arms.

**AN: Okay, so the baby isn't Edwards. Sorry this is a short chapter but I am not feeling well. If I get any better, I may post again. If not then, I will definitely have a new chapter up sometime on Sunday...Til next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..I am just borrowing them.**

**EmPOV**

_Three years earlier..._

_We had just finished rehearsing and I was walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I had just pulled the lid off when there was a knock at my door. I drained the bottle and walked to the door. I opened it and revealed a police officer. _

"_I am looking for an Emmett Swan. Is he here?"_

"_You got him. How can I help you?"_

"_May I come in please?"_

_I stood aside and allowed the officer in._ _"What can I do for you?"_

"_I am afraid I have bad news regarding your parents Mr. Swan. Won't you please take a seat?"_

"_I'll stand thanks. What about my parents?" I wasn't sure what could possibly have happened to them. _

"_I am sorry to inform you sir, that your parents were murdered."_

_I felt my knees start to buckle. "ROSE!" I backed away and slowly lowered myself to a chair. Rosalie came running into the room and was instantly at my side. "How?..How did this happen?"_

"_It was an apparent home invasion sir. Your father apparently tried to defend your mother and managed to kill two of the assailants, but not before he was shot in the head at point blank range. Your mother lived only long enough for the police to arrive and give us a description. Her injuries were just too severe and she passed before the EMT's got to her. I am sorry sir."_

"_Oh, God! Bella! How am I going to tell Bella?" I moaned as the tears ran unnoticed down my face._

_Rose was my rock. "Don't worry about that, baby. I'll have Jasper go and get her." _

_Rose left my side only long enough to get Jasper and Edward and explain the situation. I heard Edward on the phone and watched Jasper hurry out of the house to get my baby sister. She was going to be devastated. _

_I noticed that the cop was still there and asked if he needed anything else. _

"_Sir, I am going to need you to come with me to the Medical Examiners office. We need a positive ID."_

"_You want me to come identify my parents' body when you just told me they were murdered? Why aren't you out there trying to catch the bastard that my dad didn't get?"_

"_Sir we have all of our available personnel out looking for the suspect. We have been able to locate the trigger man and he is now in custody."_

"_Fine. I'll come with you, but you'll have to wait. I need to tell my sister." _

_I felt as if the night would never end. When Jasper arrived with Bella in tow, it took all I had not to break down. I watched as my sister crumbled when I told her of our parents' death. I will never forget how pale she became. When she lost consciousness, I thought I was going to lose her too. The phone call that Edward had made had been to his parents because Carlisle had come in and assessed Bella and said she was just in shock. He and Esme agreed to wait at the house while Jasper and Rose came to the office to help me identify our parents' bodies. Once that was done and all the papers signed I collected their personal items and returned home. Bella was asleep when we got back. Carlisle said he had to give her a sedative because she was hysterical. That first night was the worst. Bella woke so many times screaming that I ended up sleeping with her and comforting her in the night. _

_The months that followed the murders the police department managed to find the fourth assailant although he claimed he had only a peripheral part in the slaying's. He had apparently been the mastermind behind the break-in, but had not known anyone was home. He had no idea the other three were armed or so he claimed. Aro, Marcus and Caius, were apparently the ones who had a thirst for blood. My parents had not been their first victims. Marcus and Caius were killed by my father, while Aro received the death penalty for his pulling the trigger that ultimately killed our parents. Laurent, however was convicted of a lesser charge and threatened to get his revenge on Bella and me. His best revenge to hurt me was to hurt my sister. She was all the family I had left, besides my friends and Rosie._

_Present day.._

I placed a call to the D.A. trying to find out how it was that he was released so many years early. I was told that he had witnessed a crime in prison and because he agreed to testify, he was released for good behavior.

"What a bunch of bullshit!" I screamed into the phone. "He probably perpetrated the whole thing so that you would let him out early. He probably paid someone to take the fall for what he did." I listened as the lawyer told me of the evidence. "That can be fabricated and you know it you moron. You had better hope that he doesn't come after me and my sister you putz or I am blaming you and suing the state of Washington for negligence." I hung up and sat with my head in my hands.

"What did he say, Emmy?" Bella asked softly.

I looked up into the face of my baby sister, "There is nothing we can do Bells. He is a free man."

I got up from the table and moved to her. "You are not to leave this house alone Bella. Edward or Alice and Rosalie are to be with you always, understand?"

"Okay. I promise."

I hugged her to me and met Edward's eyes. I saw the determination there and knew that he would keep my sister safe.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella sat on the back deck, her hands wrapped around her coffee. I knew she was thinking of her parents. Especially after the events of yesterday. I had called my parents and explained the situation and they were deeply concerned. At least now we know who the father of Tanya's baby is. I opened the sliding doors and stepped outside. I sat beside Bella and put my arm around her shoulders. She curled into my side and rested her head on my chest.

"We need to warn her Edward. She shouldn't be around him. I don't like Tanya, but she needs to know who she got mixed up with."

I ran my hand up and down her arm trying to provide some comfort. "I'll call Kate. It would be better if it came from someone who wasn't pissed. She won't think her sister would have any ulterior motives. Kate and Garrett are lawyers. She can just tell her they did some digging. It will all work out, babe. You'll see."

"Thanks." I watched her take a sip of her coffee before she spoke again. "What time is the meeting today?"

"At noon. It's a lunch meeting. I have already finished putting together the sheet music and the demo that we worked on, so I should be all set." I was meeting with Lady Antebellum's staff today and Jason Aldean's tomorrow.

"I'm coming with you." I smiled. I had wanted her with me, but I wasn't sure if given the circumstances, she would be up for it.

"Okay. Let's go get cleaned up. Want to help me conserve some water?" My Bella giggled and shot up the stairs with me hot on her heels.

**BPOV**

The lunch meeting had gone well. Lady Antebellum was going to purchase two of our songs with promise that we would call them first with anything new as a duet. Once all the contracts had been signed Edward and I headed to the bank to deposit the check. Edward insisted on giving me half, he even pulled out the pout. We went home and had a celebratory dinner with the gang and then decided that we needed to rehearse and try to come up with new material before Saturday night. Friday we were playing at a wedding and Sunday we had accepted a gig at a bar mitzvah. Anything to pay the bills although we weren't lacking in funds.

I walked out to the garage and flipped on the lights and smelled the familiar static and sweat. I watched as my family took their places at their respective instruments.

"I heard this song the other day and I want to try it. The sheet music is in front of you. Look at it and tell me what you think, okay?" I loved this song and it completely covered how I felt about the Tanya situation with Edward and my parents and anything else that was bad going on.

Rose spoke up first. "I like it. Am I doing back up on this?"

"Yep. Lets do this."

The music started and I started singing in a lower range to start and then I would build up.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, about yourself, you are wrong._

_Change the voices, in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line and we try, try, try,_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_(Why do I do that?)_

_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_You're perfect, You're perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me. _

When the music stopped we all took a deep breath. "Wow that was intense." Emmett stated.

"Who sings that song Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Pink. I think it's awesome and you sang it really well Bella. You guys definitely need to add that to your set." Alice bounced and clapped.

"Thanks, Tink." I smiled at my best friend.

We practiced for a few more hours and fine tuned a lot of our songs and rearranged the order of play and then decided to call it a night. We went inside and ordered pizza and then vegged out on the floor and couches watching movies the rest of the night. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I stirred as Edward carried me up to bed.

"Mmm, I love you." I snuggled closer.

"I love you, baby. More than you know."

**AN: So now you have some back story and you know the mystery man. Laurent. I bet none of you saw that coming. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Till then..Keep those reviews coming. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters..The great SM has just loaned them to me and others like me.**

**AN: Sorry this update is so late. I will try and have another chapter up tomorrow..no guarantees though.**

**BPOV**

I waited until the house was quiet and I slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb Edward. I picked up my cell phone and went downstairs. Taking a seat on the couch, I scrolled through my numbers until I found the one that I needed. I quickly hit send before I lost my nerve. It rang twice before a sleepy voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Tanya. This is Bella Swan. I'm sorry to call you so late, but I think we need to talk." I held my breath waiting to hear her response.

"_Okay. We can meet in the morning. How about the coffee shop by the club?"_

"Okay I will see you there at eight. Does that work?"

"_Sure."_ The call was disconnected and I went back upstairs and crawled back in bed. Edward rolled and wrapped me in his arms. I couldn't help but wonder if he would be angry about me meeting with Tanya. Drifted off wrapped in the comfort of his arms.

At 7:45 the next morning I was sitting at a table sipping at my mocha latte waiting for Tanya to show up. At five minutes until eight she walked in. She came right over and sat down. She looked at me and waited.

"What do you want Bella?" She asked when I didn't say anything.

"I need you to tell me how you met Laurent."

She looked surprised. "How do you know about him?"

I sighed, "Tanya, my roommates were here the other day, They saw the two of you and they heard your conversation. So how did you get involved with him?"

Tanya looked at me for a moment and then told her story. "He approached me one night at the club. Your guys were playing and I had gone hoping to hook up with Edward again. He seemed nice and he paid attention to me. I had noticed the looks you and Edward were giving each other and I knew that I didn't stand a chance. He was nice to me. So I went home with him. It was a few weeks later that I found out I was pregnant. At first I thought it was Edwards, but the timing wasn't right. Anyway, I had no way of getting in touch with Larry, as he introduced himself. I went back to _Twilight _to see if I saw him again. He was there, but he acted like he didn't know me. When I approached Edward that night he looked right through me and went straight for you. Laurent finally came up to me and asked me how I knew the two of you. I explained and he told me we needed to talk. I met up with him and he told me his plan to get revenge on you and your brother for having him put away. I swear Bella, I had no idea who he was. I googled his name and that's how I found out. By then though it was too late. I had already started with his plan. I don't know what to do." Tanya's eyes filled with tears as I watched. "He follows me everywhere. He may be watching us now."

That comment made me nervous. "If he is then neither one of us is safe. Come on. You are coming to my place. We are going to call your sister and Garrett and we are going to fix this. Together." I led her to my car and drove to the house.

When I walked in with Tanya behind me, I could see the shock on everyone's faces. Alice spoke first. "What is she doing here?"

I glared at Alice and she backed down. "Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"I'm coming." He yelled from upstairs.

I avoided Edwards gaze, knowing that he would have so many questions and be hurt that I kept this from him. "Tanya? Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, Bella. If you don't mind though I am going to use your bathroom." She smiled and pointed at her belly.

"Sure. I think you remember where it is." She nodded and headed to the stairs. As soon as she was out of ear shot I turned on everyone. "I don't want to hear it. I met with her to find out why she was with Laurent. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I at least got the story. She feels terrible about what has happened. I haven't told her anything. She just gave me the back story."

"You could have told me, baby. I would have gone with you." Edward said softly.

"I know you would have. I was afraid that if I had anyone with me that she wouldn't talk to me. I was lucky she agreed, since I am with you now." I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his in apology.

**EPOV**

After Bella had explained why she was gone and why Tanya was with her I relaxed a little. I looked up when I heard Tanya come back into the room. She smiled at me in apology. I looked to Bella to see what her reaction was to that little gesture. She wasn't even paying attention.

"Edward?" I looked over to see Tanya looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice a little sharper than I intended.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I hate that this is going on."

"I hate it too. How did you meet him? Why did you help him?" I had so many other questions that needed to be answered.

"I'll explain I promise. But all of you need to know that he isn't done yet."

**AN: Okay so I know that this is short, but a massive thunderstorm is going on and I don't want to lose any of this. I promise to try again later...Check out my new fic **_**Letters to a Stranger. **_**We are almost to the end of this one. Only a few more chapters and an epi. Till Next time..keep those reviews coming...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..I bow to Stephenie Meyer..**

**AN: Sorry this update has taken so long. **_**Letters to a Stranger**_** has been a big focus and on my mind a lot. Anyway...on with the show.**

**BPOV**

The silence was deafening. Never knowing when he was going to strike. Laurent's harassment had picked up quite a bit since Tanya's revelation. I couldn't even go to the bathroom at the club. We finally complained to James and Victoria and they banned him from returning. That still didn't stop him.

So here I sat, at the court house applying for a restraining order. The police weren't doing anything. _Useless pigs_. I couldn't stop my leg from shaking. I was nervous that we would be denied.

"Chillax, Bells. You're making me nervous." Emmett placed his hand on my knee.

"Sorry, Em. Why is this taking so fucking long?" I chewed on my finger nail and stopped bouncing my leg.

"Kate said that it would take a little bit. The judge has to look over all the evidence and decide if a restraining order is necessary."

"I know, but we have a show tonight and I am still uncomfortable with the songs that I will be singing."

"Babe, stop worrying. I won't let anything happen to you. We will have plenty of time to warm up and rehearse." Edward pulled me to his side and tried to calm me down.

We looked up when we heard the door to the courtroom open. Kate and Garrett walked out and headed straight for us.

"Well?" I questioned.

Kate smiled at me. "You have been granted a temporary RO. You'll have to come back in three months and have the judge reexamine the case. Other than that you are set to go. Here are your copies, keep them in a safe place."

"Thanks, Kate. You guys really didn't have to do this." Edward said.

"Yes we did. Tanya got you in this mess, it was only fair that I help get you out. Besides.."

"Besides. I owed you an apology for how I treated you Bella. I wasn't very fair to you that night." Garrett stepped in.

"Don't worry about it. You were embarrassed and probably a little hurt. I'm over it." I replied and gave him a friendly hug.

"You're more generous than I deserve." Kate held out her hand and she and Garrett left.

Emmett blew out a breath. "Well, I am glad that is over."

We walked out to the car. Once we were settled, Edward pulled out into traffic. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "It's almost four-thirty. We better hurry."

"We have plenty of time sweetheart." Edward smiled over at me.

"Well hurry anyway. My legs are cramped back here." Emmett whined.

We arrived home about thirty minutes later and Emmett immediately jumped out if the car to stretch his legs. He ran into the house to tell Rose the good news. Edward and I walked in behind him. We found everyone in the garage getting ready to rehearse. Alice was perched on her stool as usual going over the shows song list.

Edward walked in and picked up his guitar. "Okay, Bella wants to work on the two new songs. The duet and hers, so lets do those first them we can fine tune everything else alright?" Once everyone was in agreement we got started. Edward, Emmett and Jasper lead us into the song.

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're ok_

_But I don't want to settle for good not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_(Remind me, remind me)_

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_(Remind me, remind me)_

_Remember the airport dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

_Do you remember how it used to be?_

_we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_( Remind me, Baby Remind me)_

_Oh so on fire, so in love_

_that look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_(Remind me, baby remind me)_

_I wanna feel that way again_

_Yeah I wanna hold you close_

_Oh If you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_(Remind me)_

_Yeah remind me_

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_(Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me)_

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old T-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_(Remind me)_

_Oh baby remind me_

Jasper on guitar took us out of the song. I took a deep breath as the final cords, drained away.

"Bella, what were you so worried about? You sounded great." Rose asked.

"I wasn't sure if I had the right emotion for the song. That song is about a couple who have seemingly lost their way from each other and are working to get back. I don't feel like that."

"Aww. That is so cute. Of course you don't feel like that B. You and Edward are still in the 'honeymoon' phase." Alice added.

"Whatever, Tink. I'm just glad that I got it." I blushed at the honeymoon thing. I fell more in love with Edward every day. "Can we do the other one and then we better get ready?"

We worked our way through the next song and when I felt ready we stopped and ent to get cleaned up and ready for our show.

**EPOV**

The line outside the club wrapped around the block. It was always like that when we were scheduled to play. The adrenaline started pumping through my system at high gear. Bella and I had a meeting on Monday morning with Jason Aldean's people. I wondered if he would show up. Tonight we were doing several covers and two new songs. Bella's vocals got stronger every day and I'm not a bit biased.

We got everything on stage set up and then I went to hunt down James and Vic. I found them in their office. I knocked to get their attention.

"Edward, how are you?" Victoria greeted me.

"Great, Vic. You?"

She plastered on a smile. "We're doing great."

"How did it go today, Edward?" James asked.

"It went well. The RO was granted and things should hopefully calm down. We have to have a copy with us always so just a heads up. If he comes in here, he can be arrested."

"Well hopefully it won't come to that. Hopefully he will leave you guys alone." I just nodded and left to go warm up and get the lighting adjusted.

The audience was in great form tonight. I was always excited to get on the stage, but this was different. I didn't really care about the spotlight anymore. I wanted to sell my songs and make some money to give Bella the life she deserved. Maybe then she could actually sit down and write the book she had always wanted to.

We opened with the usual crowd pleaser and then headed right into the first duet. The one that Bella was worried about earlier. When she took the stage the audience went nuts. When the song came to a close, I could tell that she was in the zone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd roared. Bella smiled and addressed them again. "Well we're gonna slow it down a bit and do something a little new for us. We hope you like it."

Jasper started the opening bars with Emmett right behind him. I was actually in a background capacity on this one. Jasper would be singing the backup vocals

_Sometimes we fight_

_'Bout who's wrong and right_

_And stay up all night_

_And sometimes we drink_

_And say hurtful things_

_That we don't mean_

_Yeah, we're both screamin'_

_But nobody's listenin'_

_Let's take this madness_

_Out of the kitchen_

_Come to bed_

_Let's just lay down_

_There's just one way_

_We're gonna work this out_

_Forget what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darlin'_

_Come to bed_

_Well, I love you_

_You know I do_

_And you love me, too_

_So let's just stop_

_Remember what we've got_

_Before it all gets lost_

_Just take my hand_

_It's been way too long_

_Turn out the lights_

_And turn each other on_

_Come to bed_

_Let's just lay down_

_There's just one way_

_We're gonna work this out_

_Forget what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darlin' (darlin')_

_Come to bed_

_And let's put aside our pride_

_For feelin's for tonight_

_In the mornin' we'll see things_

_In a different light_

_Just come to bed_

_Let's just lay down_

_There's just one way_

_We're gonna work it out_

_Forget what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darlin' (darlin')_

_Come to bed_

She nailed it on that one. Her and Jasper's voices blended together really well. I was happy with the sound.

We played for another hour and then called it a night. The DJ came on and we all got a drink. Bella was suddenly not feeling well so I decide to take her home.

"Are you guys okay getting the equipment without me?"

Jasper nodded. "Just go Edward. Take care of your girl."

When I got her home she ran straight for the bathroom and threw up. I walked in behind her and held her hair back for her. "You okay, babe?"

She nodded her head, before sticking it back in the toilet. "Can you get me a cold wash cloth, please?"

I wet a towel and handed it to her. I then passed her her toothbrush. She looked up at me gratefully. She eventually was ready to get up. I helped her to change into a pair of shorts and one of my T-shirts. She slipped in bed and I put the trash can beside her head. I stroked her hair bak from her sweaty brow and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She mumbled, already half asleep.

I went and helped the gang bring in the stuff, before turning in myself. Before I did, I had a talk with Alice.

"Hey, Tink, gotta sec?"

"What's up?" Alice bounced over to me.

"I need to go shopping tomorrow and I need you to come with me. Got any plans?" I asked.

"Nope. Where are we going?"

"Tiffany's." I turned and went upstairs before she could ask anything else. I crawled into bed and checked Bella before I placed my arm at her waist and pulled her to me.

**AN: So thanks for sticking with this story. Only one chapter left and then the epi...Keep those reviews coming.** **Special thanks to LADARTHA for her rec on this story.** **Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..**

**AN: Last chapter and then the epi. Thanks for sticking with this story...I **_**might**_** have it done today.**

**BPOV**

I made the phone call after I saw Edwards car pull out of the drive. I had a suspicion of why I was sick, but I knew that I needed to have a test done to confirm it.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice came over the line.

"Hi, Carlisle. This is Bella."

"Good morning. How are you this morning?"

"I've been better actually. I need a favor."

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you working today?" I knew that I wanted to have him do the test and I needed to have the surest results.

"I am actually on my way to the hospital now. Is anything wrong Bella?" Concern laced his voice.

"Not really. Would it be okay if I came in to see you right away though?"

"Sure. Just tell reception to page me when you get there."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'll see you in a little bit." I hung up and went to get in the shower. I wanted to be back before Edward. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but hopefully I would have news he wanted to hear.

After I was showered and dressed I pulled my hair in a messy bun and retrieved my keys and phone, then I went to find my brother. I found him in the kitchen eating.

"Em? Would you come somewhere with me?"

Emmett looked up and tilted his head questioningly. "Where?"

"I need to go to the hospital. Please don't ask. Just come." Emmett nodded and followed me out to my truck.

I pulled into the parking lot about fifteen minutes later. Emmett followed me to the nurses station.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Can you please page Dr. Cullen?" I asked sweetly. I watched as the nurse pushed a set of buttons and then heard Carlisle's name over the loud speaker.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle appeared before us and we followed him to his office. "What can I do for you Bella?"

I looked at my brother and then at Carlisle, "I need you to give me a pregnancy test."

"What!" Emmett roared. "That fucker! I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Shut up, Emmett. It takes two you know."

"Lets just calm down okay. Are you late Bella?" Carlisle had gone into doctor mode.

I nodded my head. "About two weeks and I haven't felt right."

"Okay. Let me get someone in here to draw some blood and I will need a urine specimen." Carlisle reached into his desk for a cup and pointed me toward the restroom. Once I had filled it I walked back out and gave it to the waiting nurse. I took a seat and looked at anything but her as she drew some blood. "I'll need those results STAT."

Nodding her head the nurse left the room and the waiting began.

**EPOV**

Hours. We had been looking for hours and I still hadn't found the perfect ring to give to Bella. I had looked at everything they had displayed. Nothing seemed perfect.

"What about this one, Edward?" Alice asked and pointed to a different display.

I walked over to where she stood and looked into the glass case. Their were diamonds of varying sizes, shapes and settings. I looked closely at all of them and finally spotted one that might work. I pointed to the one I was thinking of and the salesman pulled it out. I held it in my hand testing the weight and then held the ring up to my eyes. I looked at Alice with a smile on my face. "This is the one." I handed it back to the salesman and told him to wrap it.

Alice was bouncing up and down, "She is going to love it Edward. When are you gonna do it?"

I smiled. "I haven't decide yet, Tink." I looked at her excitement and a thought struck me. "I need you to promise that you aren't going to say anything to her, Alice."

"I won't. My lips are sealed." She promised.

The salesman came back with the signature blue box with a white bow. I thanked him and Alice and I took our leave. On the way home, I thought about how I would propose. Candlelight? No we already did that. I smiled at the memory of the night we said _I love you_ for the first time. I could do it at the club on a night we were performing. I liked that idea.

We got home and I put the box in Alice's purse for her to sneak into the house. She was going to take it upstairs and discreetly put it in my room. I should have known that nothing ever goes as planned.

I opened the door and took a step inside before a fist knocked me back. I looked up, with my hand on my jaw. "Fuck! Emmett what the hell is your problem?"

Bella came up behind him. "Dammit Emmett! I told you not to start with him."

"Emmett back the fuck off. This is their problem." Rose intervened and yanked Emmett into the kitchen by his ear.

"Bells?" I questioned. "What's up?"

Bella cleared her throat. "I went to see your dad today."

I rushed forward. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Why don't you sit down." Bella suggested. I lowered myself slowly into the recliner and waited to see what she had to say. Before she could, Emmett burst into the room.

"Did you tell him yet?" Emmett growled.

"Emmett if you are so fucking anxious to kick his ass you tell him." Bella sneered.

"Fine I will." Before any words could leave his mouth Rose smacked her hand over it and drug him back into the kitchen.

"Bella, what the hell is going on. Don't tell me to sit. Just tell me." I complained.

"I'm pregnant."

I was stunned. This was the last thing that I had expected to hear.

**BPOV**

I watched as the range of emotions ran over Edward's face. He went from stunned to speechless.

"Say something."

"Yeah, say something you fucker. I told you to be careful with my sister." Emmett stated as he came back in the room.

Edward blinked his eyes and then looked at Alice and nodded his head. "I went shopping today. I was planning on doing this differently, but under the circumstances I think now would be the time. Emmett I was going to take you out for a beer and get your blessing, but.." He paused as he took the box that Alice held out. He immediately handed it to me. "I love you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you, one that we have apparently already started. Will you marry me?"

I looked up from the box I held in my hand and saw Edward on one knee. I opened the box and looked at the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a platinum band with round brilliant diamonds complementing the princess-cut diamond that was the center.

"Yes." I whispered as silent tears ram down my cheeks.

**AN: All that is left is the epi. Thanks for sticking with this story, even though I haven't updated regularly. If you haven't already check out **_**Letters to a Stranger.**_** Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight..I am just playing with them for a while...**

_**One year later..**_

**BPOV**

I hated being sick. The first few months of pregnancy were always the worst for me. This time was more so, since I was carrying twins. I will still in a state of shock from hearing the doctors news. We already had a rambunctious one-year-old, with her daddy's smile and sparkling eyes. Carlie Christine Cullen, CeeCee for short, was the apple of Edward's eye. Now with twins coming he was more excited than ever.

"Hey, babe. What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at my husbands face and remembered back to our wedding day. Alice had done a fabulous job. When James and Victoria had offered to close the bar down and let us use it to get married we were honored. In the short notice that Alice had she had managed to turn the bar into my dream wedding location.

_I walked into Twilight and my jaw dropped. Alice had transformed the club into a veritable paradise. White silk drapes hung from the ceiling and gave the bar a tent like feel without being claustrophobic. Mauve and white Gerber daisies_ _adorned the surfaces of the table and climbed the trellis where Edward and I would say our vows. _

"_Oh, Alice. It's beautiful. I couldn't have imagined it better." I had said with tears forming in my eyes. This pregnancy was making me emotional. _

"_You're welcome Bella." Alice replied happily. _

_I followed Rosalie back to the dressing rooms and sat still while she had Alice had transformed me into the perfect blushing bride. My hair was curled in large curls and pinned so that it spilled over my right shoulder. My makeup was light ans subtle. I didn't need much since I had that glow of happiness and pregnancy going._

_I slipped on my chiffon dress and stood still while my two best friends zipped me up. I turned to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. The dress hugged my curves and fell to the floor with a very small train. It left one shoulder bare and had a silk sash that matched Rose and Alice's dresses to perfection._

"_You look beautiful, Bella."_

_A knock on the door ended conversation. Emmett peeked his head around the door. "It's time Bella. Are you ready?"_

_I nodded and then with a final hug from Rose and Alice they went out to get ready. I heard the familiar music and looked at my big brother._

"_You look beautiful Bells." Emmett said as he offered me his arm._

"_Thanks Em. I just wish that Mom and Dad were here with us." I felt the tears start to well at the thought of our parents._

"_They are here, Bella. I'm sure that they would be so proud of you too. I love you baby sis."_

"_I love you too, Emmy-bear."_

_The music picked up gusto and Emmett and I were on our way down the aisle. I looked up and caught my breath as I saw Edward waiting for me at the end. He was breathtaking in his tuxedo. When Emmett and I made it to him, I could see the tears brimming in his own eyes._

"_Welcome family and friends to the marriage of Edward and Isabella. Before we begin, may I ask who gives this woman to be married?"_

_As planned Emmett answered, "Her family and I do." He choked getting the words out but then kissed me on my cheek and handed me over to his best friend._

_The ceremony went off without a hitch. When the minister pronounced us husband and wife, Edward dipped me and kissed me softly and, to my disappointment, chastely. After we had made our way down the aisle and back to the dressing room, he gave me a proper kiss._

_Before the reception, Alice had to make a few changes_. _She had the trellis removed and the flowers place along the stage. I had no idea why, since we wouldn't be using it tonight. I had no idea the surprise that was in store. We cut the cake and took pictures, but when it was time for the first dance Edward couldn't be found. I finally heard his voice and looked to find him on the stage and in the darkness._

"_May I have your attention please? I know that its time for the first dance, but I wanted to give Bella a present first." Edward began. I could see him looking for me, so I walked into his eye line. "Now, baby, I know that we said there would never be any secrets between us, but I must confess that I have kept something from you.." He paused to take a breath and I was getting nervous. "Bella, I wrote a song, shortly after we got engaged and I recently sold it. I had one condition for the song and that was that it was to be sung at our wedding. So..Family, friend and my beautiful wife, I give you Lady Antebellum."_

_I gasped when the stage lights came up and I saw Hilary Scott, Charles Kelley and Dave Haywood walk out on stage. The music started just as Edward wrapped me in his arms._

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man_

_Lookin at you standin there I know I am_

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue_

_The sun shine sure looks good on you_

_I swear_

"_I love you, Isabella Cullen. I feel so lucky tat you are in my life." Edward whispered as we danced._

_Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby_

_Happy ever after, after all this time_

_Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs_

_but with you to wrap my arms around_

_I'm fine_

_So baby, hold on tight_

_Don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby when the ground starts shakin_

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing_

" _I love you too, Edward Cullen."_

_You know you keep on bringin out the best of me_

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe_

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry_

_This will last forever I just know, I know_

_So baby, hold on tight_

_Don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby when the ground starts shakin_

_You gotta know when you've gotta good thing_

_We got a good thing, baby, woah_

_So hold on tight_

_Baby, don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby when the ground starts shakin_

_You gotta know, oh you gotta know_

_Oh you gotta know, you gotta know_

_When you got a good thing_

_We got a good thing baby_

_Woah, woah, woah, woah_

_When the song was over and the dancing was done, we thanks the group and then of course asked if they would sign some autographs. They were happy to oblige and then were on their way. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding._

"I was thinking about our wedding day. Can you believe how much our lives have changed in the last year? First CeeCee and then Alice and Jazz get married and then they have twins. Rose and Emmett getting married. It's been crazy."

"It will settle down. I'm sure. Where is CeeCee by the way?" Edward asked, looking around for our daughter.

"She is taking a nap. Thankfully. I haven't felt well all day. I can't wait until we are out of the first trimester."

"Are you still feeling sick?" Concern marred his brow.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I heard tiny footsteps behind us and turned to see my baby sneaking into the kitchen. I looked at Edward who smiled and swooped her up into his arms. "Somebody needs a new diaper," Edward smiled and CeeCee giggled. Edward went to change our daughter while I went to lie down for a while and thought about the way things had gone this past year.

Alice and Jasper had gotten married and she had recently given birth to twins, Braden and Brianna. They were cute. We still had trouble explaining to CeeCee that they were too small for her to play with. At sixteen months she didn't quite understand.

Rose and Emmett had gotten married and were trying to have a baby themselves. According to my brother, trying was half the fun.

Tanya had met a wonderful man and they were expecting their first child. Tanya had done a lot of soul searching and had given Laurents baby up for adoption. She had decided that she could raise the baby of a murderer and someone who had used her. She had never wanted him in the first place so she gave to a family that did. It was the best thing she could have done for her son. She was in a better place now and we considered her part of the family.

Laurent had been killed in a police shootout following a hostage taking. He apparently had broken into a woman's apartment and held her hostage for days at gunpoint. It made all the local news. We were relieved to have him out of our lives.

Edward had recently been nominated for a Country Music Award and we would be attending that gala soon. Life had taken an unexpected turn and I couldn't be happier. Now all I needed was to write that book and it would be complete. But I had plenty of time. I was content to spend my days with my husband and daughter. I knew that it would be hectic when the twins arrived, but as long as I had Edward, I could face anything.

**AN: THE END..**


End file.
